


【汇源】为你钟情

by sumianmian



Series: 汇源 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian
Summary: #汇源果汁儿，rps向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #汇源果汁儿，rps向  
> 

1.

  
他第一次见到她的真人是在一个颁奖典礼上。  
彼时他刚准备到北京发展事业，一个曾经在牛津留学时的好朋友董兄是个地地道道的北京公子哥儿，说要给他介绍些京城人脉认识，对他的事业有帮助。正好内地一年一度的影视奖举办颁奖典礼，多拿一张入场券就是董少爷动动嘴皮子的事儿。颁奖典礼之后的庆功宴各路大佬云集，正是个结交资源的好地方。

  
等到颁发观众最喜欢的女演员这个奖项时，他听着获奖人的名字有些耳熟，待她上了台，他才恍然醒悟——这不就是家里那位太后前段时间追的那部古装剧的女主角么？

  
要说起她的明星路也是坎坷。

  
她从小便立志当一名舞蹈演员，最好将来进一个舞团，如果运气好些或许可以成为舞团的台柱子。  
可没想到的当时一个大导演拍一部电影就是要新人，还是要会跳舞的，就去了他们舞蹈学校选角。她就这么稀里糊涂地被选上成了电影的女配角。  
拍电影自然是苦的，而且她不是科班出身，之前丝毫没有接触过表演，自然花了十二分的努力拍这部电影。  
好在有国师加持，电影口碑极好，她也因此一夜爆红，成了一出道就获得电影节最佳女配角的国内第一人。  
至此，小姑娘不得不重新考虑自己的未来，最终还是在跳舞和演戏之间选择了演戏，并在国师的建议下考取了戏剧学院表演班。大学期间，她没有签约经纪公司，拒绝了一切片约，只想在学校里好好学习。  
娱乐圈是个日新月异的地方，没有作品就没有关注度。就在大家都快忘了她的时候，她却华丽回归，接连演了几部电视剧的配角，精湛的演技也得到了观众的一致认可。而最近的一部由她担任女主角的古装正剧一经播出就创下了今年来收视率的奇迹，更是将她送到了国内一线女演员的位置。  
他看着台上的她接过奖杯，说着获奖感言，感谢着父母工作人员粉丝等等，心中想的却是：她电视上看起来一张小圆脸挺可爱的，为什么真人这么瘦啊！

2.  
董少爷之所以被称为董少爷，除了他是个土生土长的京城少爷，还有很大原因归功于他那手握京城半个娱乐圈命脉的经纪人娘。各路大佬就算看在他娘的面子上也要礼让三分，所以对于这位由他介绍的年轻人也是显得格外热情。  
董少爷勾着他的肩把他介绍给别人认识：这是我兄弟，准备来京城发展，各位卖个面子，多多帮忙啊。  
他微笑道：敝姓刘，这是我的名片。家里之前都在香港发展，能结识各位真是我的荣幸。  
你姓刘？刘庭东是你的什么人么？其中以为大佬敏锐地捕捉到了什么。  
他礼貌地答道：正是家父。  
众人听了皆是一惊，看来这个年轻人的来头也不小，居然是香港最大的公司耀华的公子哥儿。  
之前发问的那位也忙说：我和你父亲也算是旧识，不过也有十几年没见了。以后你在京城有什么困难说一声，我一定鼎力相助。  
那我就先谢过世伯了。  
其他人知道了他的身份，也纷纷过来攀谈，一时间觥筹交错，主宾尽欢。  
这时，一位侍者过来，附在董少爷耳边耳语了几句，惹得董少爷脸色惊变：不好意思各位，我夫人那边有点小状况，我先失陪一下。  
他想了想，随即也放下酒杯，一同跟了过去：之前你结婚的时候我在国外没空过来，到现在也没见过大嫂，我也跟你去看看，说不定还能帮上什么忙。  
他和董少爷由侍者带路到了大厅的另一个角落，却见人群围着的中心有三个女人，周围有些桌椅倒在地上，一人单独站着，白色礼服上有红酒的酒渍，另外两人站在对面，一人拉着另一人的手，似乎不想引起事端，正叫她不要冲动。  
他就算没见过嫂子，照片也是见过的，那个似乎随时就要冲上去和身穿白色礼服女子拼命的不是别人，正是董少爷的媳妇孙小花。而拉着孙小花的人正是她。  
孙小花是出了名的急脾气，正对着另一个女子大骂：你算个什么东西，之前的事还没找你算账，现在自己实力不够拿不了奖还有脸来嘲讽我妹妹。不过是有金主为你砸钱拿了个女一，截胡了我妹的资源，还真当自己是个什么人物了。也不看看自己几斤几两，有什么脸来这里放肆！  
那白衣女子也气不过：你不过就是因为有个好婆婆才这样仗势欺人，你自己又有什么本事？  
她听了那人的话倒吸一口凉气，要知道平时孙小花最恨别人那她婆家说事，这人还偏要说出来，当下两手紧紧地攥住孙小花。  
董少爷一到就听到这女子的狂言妄语，立刻叫来了保安：把这位小姐请出去。既然你说我仗势欺人，我今天就欺负你了。说完再也不看她一眼，转头安慰媳妇去了。  
见董少爷来了，众人也不好意思再围着看热闹，一下子都散了。  
孙小花正在气头上，老公来了也不管用，气的不愿意和董少爷说话。  
董少爷只好向她求助：小雯，怎么回事啊？怎么会和她吵起来的？  
她帮忙解释：姐夫，那人本来是冲我来的，说话有些阴阳怪气的，怡姐看不下去才帮我出头的，你别怪怡姐了。  
她俩关系好，董少爷是知道的。自家媳妇和她是大学的同学，媳妇一向把她当妹妹一样宠着，自然是看不得她受欺负的。  
孙小花恨铁不成钢地拿手指直戳她的脑门：别人讽刺你你就一点不在意啊？拜托你有点大明星的架势好么？我今天要是不帮你立个威，将来保不定什么猫猫狗狗都来欺负你。  
她只是笑：好啦姐别生气啦。等到真的有猫猫狗狗了我再去找你帮我喽。话说你家小宝还等着你回家呐，你这样气冲冲的，回去可别吓着了我干儿子。  
孙小花看看时间确实该走了：可是你一个人在这儿……  
董少爷出来打了个圆场：我看不如这样吧，我们先回家。小雯就交给我这个兄弟照顾好了，反正他也没什么事。  
孙小花这才看到跟着董少爷身后的他：这位是？  
我之前跟你提过的，我念牛津时候的哥们儿，香港耀华刘家的少爷。  
他对孙小花说：之前没能参加大嫂你们的婚礼真的不好意思。那时我正好在国外有事走不开，先陪个不是。  
又礼貌地伸出手，对她说：初次见面，张小姐，我叫刘昊然。  
她看着他的手，心中暗想，都说香港的刘家是个黑白两道通吃的，可是这位看起来却是温文尔雅的，不像是那么可怕的人呢。随即也礼貌地伸出手：刘先生你好。轻轻一握之后就立刻放开。  
孙小花觉着把小妹交给他照顾也算放心，又嘱咐了几句，就和董少爷回家了。  
她向孙小花挥手告别，看着两人走远后松懈下来，突然脚下有些不稳，身体不受控制地向后倒去。  
失去重心的感觉有些吓人，她惊恐地闭上了眼睛，想着肯定要摔倒了。  
意料之外的，后仰的趋势被止住。先是手肘被扶住，然后后背落入一个怀抱。  
此时她脑中所想的却是，早知道今天就不该被助理说服穿了一件露背的礼服，导致她现在的后背直接贴在背后那人的胸口处，都能感受到对方衣服上的纹理。  
背后那人的体温偏高，隔着一层衬衫布料似乎要将她灼伤，还伴有一股隐隐约约的男士香水的味道。  
她定了定神，稳住身子，一睁开眼看见的便是他和煦如春风的笑容。  
迷迷糊糊间，她想的却是：原来，他还有虎牙啊。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
她坐在床上，高跟鞋散落在床尾，看着他脱掉了西装外套，随手扔在了沙发上就去找电话打给前台：你好，请问能不能送一个医药箱来，要有止痛消肿的药还有绷带……1508房间……对……麻烦快一点  
其实造成这个状况也是她自己的不小心——方才在楼下庆功宴发生口角时她只顾着拉住冲动孙小花，自己却不小心撞到了旁边的椅子，还正好砸在了脚上。当时她见姐姐护着自己，想什么也不能再给人家添麻烦了，就一直忍着没说。等到孙小花和董少爷走了才后知后觉地感受到了脚背上的疼痛，痛的她都要站不稳。  
而他似乎早就注意到了她红肿起来的脚背，有准备地站到她身后，接住了倒下的她：张小姐，这里不太方便。我在楼上开了房间，不如我们上去，我帮你处理一下脚伤。  
她扶着他的手，努力想要站稳，右脚稍稍使劲就是钻心的痛，助理也不在身边，想了想也就答应了。  
等到上了电梯，她才觉得似乎有些不妥，她与这个人认识了才不到五分钟，居然就要去他的房间？  
他好像看出了她的犹豫，一直与她保持着距离——不会太近，却又能在她有可能不小心倒下时及时接住。到了房间以后也特意没有关上门，让她坐在床上以后自己一直在沙发附近走动着没有再靠近。  
不出几分钟，酒店的服务员就带着医药箱来了。  
他接过后道了谢，付了小费，便开始帮她处理脚上的伤。  
因为自小就练舞蹈的缘故，她脚的形状很好看，只不过右脚的脚背因为被砸了红肿起了一大块。  
他将药箱放在脚边，半跪在地上，拉着她的脚放在自己膝盖上细细查看，一手握住她纤细的脚踝，一手稍稍用力捏着脚背检查。感受到她想要缩回去的力道，他放开了她的脚，去药箱里找出消肿喷雾和绷带：看样子应该没伤到骨头，我先给你紧急处理下。现在有些晚了，明天再去医院做个详细的检查吧。你们跳舞的伤了脚可不是小事啊。  
她看着蹲在面前的男人，正神色专注地帮自己缠绷带，固定的手法显得十分熟练，也许是喷雾起了药效，脚上的感觉也没那么痛了。  
他缠完绷带，以一个漂亮的结结尾，站起来之后又叮嘱了几句：你要是洗澡的话小心点别弄湿了。  
她羞涩地一笑：我会注意的。谢谢你。  
他整理好药箱，拿上西装外套就要走：你这样也不方便，今晚就住这里吧。  
我住这里？那你呢？  
他看穿了她的担心，报以微笑：我再去开一个房间就好了。待会我走了以后你记得检查下门窗，锁好了再睡啊。  
她点头应下，互道了一声晚安之后，目送着他出门之后，许久才意识到，自己是不是笑的有点花痴了？

2.  
因为拍戏，她的作息及其不规律，睡眠也一向很浅，所以在电话响了的第一时间就醒了过来。伸手够到座机，一接听就是一个爽朗的男声：hello，morning call！你接的这么快，已经起床了？  
她愣了一会儿才回忆起自己的处境，以及打电话给自己的这位正是昨天晚上的救命恩人：嗯，我刚起来，刘先生，有什么事么？  
他丝毫没在意她疏远的称呼，说：我正打算去餐厅吃早餐，想着你应该不方便，等下给你打包点吃的？  
她想了想，没有拒绝。  
半小时后，他带着早餐来拜访时，她早已收拾好了自己，只不过因为没有换洗衣物，只能穿着昨晚的那件露背礼服。  
他看着她在桌边坐下开始吃早餐，说：你慢慢吃，吃完了我送你去医院检查下。  
她咽下口中的食物，说：不用麻烦您了。我刚刚叫了助理过来，顺遍给我带了一套衣服来。  
他看了眼她的美背，不由自主地吞咽了一下，喉结耸动，似乎有几分燥热：也是，穿着礼服去医院，那你可是要上今日头条的了。  
不多时，她的助理sandy就到了。  
再次向他道谢后，她由助理搀扶着去了医院。

3.  
她近日闲的无聊，感觉在家里都要发了霉。  
后来一检查脚没有什么大碍，只是肿起来也穿不了鞋。  
她正好结束一个剧的拍摄，索性给自己放了假，窝在家里修身养性，整天看看书，种种花，好不自在。  
她觉得这事没什么大不了的，可她的好姐姐孙小花可不是这么想的。事后在知道她那时还脚上受了伤，孙小花也是气急了，让自家的董少爷动用人脉，把之前那个挑衅她的小花靠金主用钱截糊她资源的事捅给了媒体，又买了几个营销号转发一下。  
她自己佛系，连带着她的粉丝平时也挺佛系的。可是这明显是欺负自家爱豆的局面，连粉丝也坐不住了。再加上她平时路人缘挺好，国民度高，演技在新一代一线演员里也有口皆碑，所以网上的舆论立刻呈现一边倒的趋势。  
她也没想到事情会发展到如此地步，给孙小花打了电话：姐，这样是不是欺负人有点太过了啊。  
孙小花说：你放心，我有分寸，她那天既然当着那么多人的面说我靠婆婆欺负人，我不如干脆坐实了这个罪名，顺便给你出口恶气。话说你这几天在家养伤养的差不多了吧？  
她活动了下脚踝，说：嗯，别担心，已经好的差不多了，肿消了，也不痛了，就是还有些瘀伤。  
那就好。孙小花松了一口气：你今天有空没啊？我家那位做了个局，张导也在，你来不来？  
这张导就是对她有知遇之恩的伯乐，她立马就答应了：行啊，你告诉我地址我自己开车过来。  
别别别，还是我让人来接你吧。你脚刚受了伤，自个儿开车我怕出事。  
也行，那我就在家等着了。

挂了电话之后，她收拾了房间，将几件衣服扔进了洗衣机，又看了几页书，就听到了门铃声。打开可视对讲机，她一惊，怎么是他？  
他对着镜头说：张小姐，董兄托我来接你去饭局。  
她有些语无伦次：那个……洗衣机还没好……我是说我在洗衣服，还没有洗好。  
他静静地听她说完，问道：那，我能上来等你么？  
啊？啊！好的，我给你开门。说完按下了门禁的按钮。  
她给他开了门，又拿出拖鞋来给他用，忙不停地道歉：不好意思，刘先生，我晒个衣服就好，麻烦您再等一下。  
他看着那双粉红色有些偏小的拖鞋有些哭笑不得，说：没关系，不用在意我。你忙你的，我等你。  
他走进客厅，环顾了一圈，看来她是个很懂得生活的小女人。  
她的家并不大，只有两间房，房门掩着看不到里面，客厅和餐厅是连在一起的，小小的三人座的沙发，脚边是波斯花纹的地毯，茶几上还放着一本夹了书签的书，沙发上也有散落的几本书和一些剧本，墙壁是淡淡的浅黄色，在其中一面墙上是她的一张放大的艺术照，还有很多绿植装饰着。  
他在沙发上坐下，欣赏了片刻，她已经晒好了衣服，背着一只单肩包从房间出来：不好意思久等了，我们走吧。  
他对“我们”这个词十分受用，说：嗯，我们走吧。


	3. Chapter 3

1.  
因为路上有些堵车，他们二人到达时已经有些迟了，进到包厢，大半张桌子已经坐了人，唯独上座的国师身旁还空着。  
国师待自己的谋女郎一向是极好的，一看是她来了，连忙招呼到身边：雯丫头，过来坐，专门给你留的位子。  
她没有推辞，直接落了座。他也跟在她身后在一旁的空位上坐下。  
国师先是关心了几句关于她的伤势，接着才道出了来意：我下一个本子打算拍古装，女主角要个会跳舞的。我看你前阵子那个古装剧扮相不错，要不要来试个镜啊？  
她心中大喜，能上国师的电影的机会可不多，连忙说：谢谢老师，我一定好好准备试镜。  
国师对她谦逊的态度也会十分满意，小酌了一口，说：回去我叫助理把本子发给你。虽说是公开试镜，但我觉得你好好准备准备，应该能拿下，不要太紧张了。  
席间众人听到他们的谈话，这几本相当于国师已经定下了新片的女主角，纷纷来向她敬酒。  
她虽然自知酒量还是不错的，可是从小受到的教育便是女孩子不可外露，看着一盏盏酒杯一时间面露难色。  
踌躇之间，却见一旁的他站起来，端了酒杯替她解围：张小姐酒量不好，请各位手下留情，就让刘某代了吧。  
国师这才细细打量这个刚刚同她一起进来的青年男子，赞了一句：小伙子不错，够爷们的，有担当。  
众人听了国师的话，心下明了，也不再去敬她，纷纷转了目标。  
他几杯酒下肚，与席间众人也算是熟了。自我介绍一番，是香港耀华的公子，又是董少爷的朋友，自然成了各位攀谈的目标。  
她见他已经接连喝了十几杯，不禁有些担心，小声问了句：你还好吧？  
他有些酒劲上头，听的不真切，就直接向她靠过去，问道：你刚刚说什么？我晃神了没听见。  
她看着突然凑到自己眼前的一张俊脸，说话时喷出的气息说还带着红酒的醇香，不着痕迹地调整了下坐姿，向后退了退，说：我看你喝了挺多的，没事吧？  
他听清后冲她咧嘴一笑，露出虎牙，那神态像极了柴犬：小意思，我酒量好着呢。说话间，还轻轻附上了她放在膝上的手捏了捏，给予安慰。  
这时，一位又端起了酒杯向他敬酒：刘兄虽然之前都在香港，但是刚刚对京城的形势分析也是颇有道理啊，我在敬你一杯，交个朋友！  
他随即放开她的手，起身应了。  
她低头，呆呆地望着自己的指间，脑中一团乱麻：他到底是个什么意思呢？

2.  
这一顿饭差不多到了11点才结束。  
孙小花早些时候接到家里保姆打来的电话，说是小宝醒了，怎么也哄不好只要妈妈，立马拉上董少爷就回家去了。  
临走之前，孙小花还特地把她叫到外边，语重心长地开导她：你这单身也挺久了，我看那位刘公子不错，要不要考虑下人家，我问过我们家那位了，人是好的没话说的。  
哎呀，姐你好烦啊！她有些无语：我现在还不想谈恋爱。再说人家怎么想的你又知道了？要是他没那个意思我还要巴巴地凑上去啊？  
孙小花恨铁不成钢地拍了拍她的脑袋：姐我是过来人我还不明白？今天我给你打电话那会儿他刚好来我们家找你姐夫，一听要接你可是十分积极的。你以前在大学的时候就说不谈，要好好学习，现在都成大明星了还不谈。刘公子这么好的条件还对你有意思，还不给我好好把握！  
她敷衍着：好啦好啦，我看你比我妈还要急这事儿。我自己会处理好的。  
孙小花本想再说几句，自家的车已经开到跟前了，也就摆摆手回家去了。  
她再次回到包厢时，他已经被一众喝酒的人拉去了另一边的座位。看起来他的人缘也是蛮好的，才一顿饭功夫就已经和众人称兄道弟了，一帮人大有不醉不归的架势。  
见她进门，他报以一笑，没想到她却很快地别开了脸不看他，回到原先的座位上和国师聊天去了。  
散席时，其他人还想拉着他去第二趴，他笑着婉拒了：不好意思，今天还有任务在身，要送女士回家，不然董兄可是会找我算账的。下次我做东再请各位。  
众人是知道她与董家那位媳妇的关系的，也没有强求，便放了他回去。  
他从服务员手中接过两人的外套，走到她身后自然地为她拉开椅子，说：我们走吧。  
当着别人的面她不好拒绝，道别后跟着他走出去，直到周围没有人了才犹豫着开口：刘先生，你喝了酒也不好开车，我帮你叫一辆车吧。我们也不顺路，怎么好意思麻烦你，我还是自己打车回去。  
这么晚了你一个女孩子打车不安全。他慢条斯理地解释：我叫了代驾，送你回家也并不是什么麻烦事。张小姐连一个当护花使者的机会都不给我么？  
她抵不过他的坚持，只能让他送。

3.  
他似乎是有些醉了，靠在后座的椅背上闭目养神，她也十分安静。  
一路上两人一句话没说。  
车在她家楼下停稳，她向他道谢后下了车，还没走上楼梯就听见他也下了车，喊着她的名字叫她等一下。  
他在她面前站定，问：可以给我你的手机号么？  
她皱了皱眉：不好意思，我手机没电了。  
他心想，这个女孩怎么那么直接呢，苦笑道：这个理由真是……张小姐难道看不出来我正在追求你么？  
见他不信，她拿出了手机给他看：真的是没电了不是在骗你。  
她思考了片刻如何措辞，接着低声说：而且我现阶段并没有打算谈恋爱。  
他却笑道：好吧，虽然你没打算谈恋爱，但只是交换一个号码不行么？就当是交个朋友。如果以后你想谈恋爱了，也许还能优先考虑我不是？  
她有些窘迫，迅速报了自己的号码，就转身逃进了楼里。  
她到家后回到房间给手机充上电，刚一开机手机就因为有来电震动起来。  
虽然是个陌生号码，但是显而易见是他，她起来电话：喂，你好。  
你好，我是刘昊然。刚才看你房间窗户的灯亮了，就想着你应该是到家了。  
她惊讶：他居然能看到她房间的灯，难道他还没有离开么？走到窗边往下看，他的车还停在原地，而他正仰着头看向她的窗户。  
似乎能感受到他隔空的灼热眼神，她向旁边躲了躲，将身子藏在窗帘后面。但随即又对自己的行为感到可笑，那么远的距离，他哪里看得见自己的人呢。  
片刻沉默之后，还是她先开口了：我刚刚才开机。谢谢你送我回来。你打电话来是有什么事么？  
是啊，刚刚我忘了一件很重要的事。他停顿了片刻，说：忘了跟你说一句晚安。  
她听着手机听筒传来的磁性的声音，也不禁红了脸：嗯，晚安。


	4. Chapter 4

1.  
接下去的日子，他没有再与她见面，一方面她表明了不接受追求的态度，他也不想强人所难让她心生厌恶，另一方面他确实忙得不可开交。  
他此次来京城本就是为了发展事业。近年香港的生意不如以前好做了，他父亲有想法把公司的运行逐步迁到内地来，便派了他先来熟悉情况。第一件要解决的事就是新公司的选址。  
董少爷作为本地人，自然是全程陪同的。  
期间董少爷也少不了八卦一下：你上次说对我老婆那小姐妹有意思，现在进展怎么样了？  
他无奈地笑笑：人家小姑娘说当下想专心事业，不想谈恋爱。我最近挺忙的也没见过面。  
你傻啊？她说不想谈你就放弃了？当初大学里的时候我老婆也是说要好好念书不想谈恋爱，还不是被我死缠烂打追到手了。你要真喜欢的话，就主动点去追啊，不然还等着妹子来追你？  
他一想似乎也有道理，说：先等我忙完这一阵子吧。

2.  
她脚伤修养好了之后工作也忙了起来，除了安排的通告之外，还要看上次国师给她的本子。为了准备试镜，她特地找了个舞蹈班去训练，只为了尽全力拿下这个角色。  
这天她刚结束了舞蹈班的课程，就接到了孙小花的电话，问她有没有空聚一下，一起去喝个咖啡。  
她想左右也没什么事，就应下了，简单地冲洗了下换了一身T恤牛仔裤，鸭舌帽往头上一扣就自己开车赴约去了。  
到了她们平时经常约的咖啡店，停好车后她又从副驾座的置物箱里找出一副墨镜戴上。  
像他们这种明星公共场合下自然是不能在外面大厅的，她报了包厢号，就有服务生来为她领路。  
一进包厢，她的小腿就被抱住了，圆圆的小姑娘叫她：干妈，干妈，我好想你啊！  
这小女孩不是别人，正是董少爷和孙小花的女儿——董大福。  
她抱起大福，拍拍她的小屁股，笑着说：大福你越来越重了，再这样下去干妈都要抱不动你了。  
小姑娘被说胖了也不恼：爸爸说我是小朋友，小朋友就是要多吃才能长高的。  
她和孙小花都因为小姑娘古灵精怪的说辞笑到直不起腰来。  
董大福到底还是小朋友，和妈妈干妈玩了半个多小时就说困了，乖乖地爬到妈妈坐着的沙发上躺下要午睡了。  
孙小花怕女儿着凉，给她盖上一件外套，这才开始和她聊起近况：那天饭局后来你和刘公子有没有什么进展啊？我可是听说他送你回家的。  
她喝了一口咖啡，说：他说了要追求我，我就直接跟他说不想谈恋爱给拒绝了。  
孙小花继续追问：拒绝了？你拒绝了以后他就没找过你？看起来不像是那么容易放弃的人啊。  
后来就没有见过面了哎。不过我们交换了手机号，他基本每天都会给我打电话吧。  
孙小花听她这么说，一下子觉得可能还有戏：那你们打电话都聊些什么啊？告诉我，姐姐帮你分析分析。  
基本是十点多打来吧，无非就是问我今天干了什么，催我睡觉啊，然后就没了。  
孙小花抓狂了：就是说他每天给你打电话就是让你睡觉，一句甜言蜜语也没有？天呐！这是什么人啊，太直男了吧！哪有这样追女孩的！  
她听着孙小花的控诉，想的却是：他算是直男么？可是那晚他们的第一个电话，他那优雅如大提琴的声音“忘了跟你说一句晚安”可是让她心中小鹿乱撞了好久呀

3.  
她也没有太多的时间去思考他的想法，因为国师电影的试镜开始了。  
电影的女主角是个孤儿，因为和赵国的公主长相相似，就一直当作公主的影子被养着。后来因外敌侵犯，赵国国君便想通与强大的齐国联姻的方式借来齐国的兵马击退外敌。可是公主死活不愿意嫁，国君便让女主顶了公主的身份嫁给了齐国太子。齐太子知道女主是冒名顶替的也没有戳穿她，反而与她相爱。两人互通心意之后，互相扶持，成了一对传奇帝后。  
她试镜的片段是电影的一个高潮片段。女主角初嫁齐国时，太子还对她抱有警惕之心，又恰逢被其他皇子刁难，要她跳一段传说中只有赵国公主才能跳的舞。她舞完之后对皇子们也是不卑不亢地应对着，这才让太子对她生出赞赏之心。  
她在准备时为这个角色做了许多功课，去想她从小到大的生活，揣摩她的性格，备忘写了小半本本子。  
她觉得，女主既然是公主的影子，那性格之中一定有黑暗面。虽然和公主一起长大，但到底不是公主，不能柔弱，反而应该有很强烈的自我保护意识和刚毅的内心。她的见识多来源于陪伴公主时旁听的太傅的教导，所以虽有锋芒但不外露。  
要说其他竞争这个角色的女演员也都是有实力的，但是像她一样顶着发髻，穿着厚重的戏服，跳完舞还要面不改色的说出大段台词也少有人能做到。  
她试完镜从房间里出来，自我感觉演的还不错——刚才看着导演和副导演赞赏的目光她就想应该不会有什么大问题的。  
她去到休息室，负责化妆的小妹就跟她打招呼：雯姐，刚刚你手机响了两三回了。你没在我们也没敢动。可能是有谁有急事找你吧。  
她道了谢，拿起手机一看，是一个号码，没有存名字——她故意没存，担心有人看见会引起麻烦，不过他的号码她已经熟了，一看就能认出来，也没有存名字的必要了。  
她脱了戏服外衫，只穿着白色的里衣，拿了手机就去了楼梯间。回拨过去，嘟嘟嘟三下之后被接通。  
你刚刚没接电话，是在工作么？  
她在楼梯坐下，一边好奇他今天怎么会在这个时间打电话过来，一边答他：嗯，今天试镜张导的电影，我刚试完出来，现在在等结果。  
这样啊。他斟酌了下用词，问：那你晚上有空么？我明天就回香港去了。后来都没再见过面，想请你吃个饭。正好你拿到了这个角色，也算是给你庆祝。  
你这话说的。她听了之后笑起来：导演都没定到底是谁演呢。要是我丢了这个角色怎么办？  
他也随机应变：那就当是安慰你请你吃饭喽。  
她隐约听到外面有人在找她，忙对他说：那行吧。现在他们在叫我，估计有结果了。我现在在工体旁边的亚洲大酒店。  
好的，你快去吧，待会我来酒店接你。

4.  
她和张导聊完之后已经接近五点。回到休息室，一看手机，是他半小时前发来的消息：我到了，车停在B2，等你。  
她卸了妆，换回了自己的衣服，简单收拾了一下，就乘坐电梯去了地下停车场。  
她出了电梯环顾四周，看到了他就走了过去，鸭舌帽投下的阴影遮住了她的大半张脸，只露出一个小巧的下巴。  
他见她情绪有些低落，还以为她没被选上，刚要开口安慰她，却被她的一句话惊住了。  
刘昊然，当我男朋友吧。


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
她：刘昊然，当我男朋友吧。  
他：好啊。  
她：你这回答地也太快了吧。  
他：我本来就想追你，你都开口我怎么能不答应。  
她：你就不问问为什么。  
他：嗯？为什么？  
她有些无语，回想着刚刚国师和她说的话：雯丫头，这个角色现在看起来你是最合适的。你对角色前期的些解也挺到位的，不过如果后面也是这个状态就有些刚毅过头了。你得学着怎么样变得柔一点。  
她立马就向国师请教：那我要怎么做呢？  
国师深深吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出烟雾来，说：你可以试着谈个恋爱找找感觉。  
她心中一直默念着“谈恋爱，谈恋爱”，直到在地下车库见到了他，也没有经过脑子就脱口而出“当我男朋友吧”。  
他安静地听她语无伦次的解释，算是明白了原来她是把自己当作是帮她揣摩角色的帮手了。  
她越说越觉得自己真是卑鄙，居然对真心追求自己的人提出这种过分的要求，头越来越低，声音也越来越没有底气，到后面就像蚊子哼哼一样。  
说完了？他问。  
她揪着一颗心抬头看他，却不能在他脸上找到一丝怒意：我提了这么过分的要求，你不生气么？  
我为什么要生气？他好整以暇地看向她白净的脸，这好像是他第一次见她素颜的样子，和化妆了也没有很大区别：我本来就是在追求你，现在你答应了我高兴还来不及。我想和你在一起，你需要借助我来揣摩角色，也算是各取所需吧。  
她心中自然也是满怀愧疚的，只能说一句：谢谢。  
哪有男女朋友这么客气的呀。虽然过程并不是很顺利，但他终于得偿所愿，却也不想她过于内疚，宽慰道：我们谈恋爱，你也别太有心理压力。就当先相处着，要不就以你这部电影为一个期限，以后到底怎么样我一定尊重你的意思。至于狗仔啊绯闻啊这些你都不用担心我都会处理好的。  
她也不是不通情理的人，自然听出了他话外之意，也就没有过多纠结，报以一笑：那就请多指教啦，男朋友。  
好的啊，女朋友。

2.  
两人确立的关系之后他因为香港那边的工作第二天就飞回去了，所以她还是工作完了就一个人回家琢磨剧本。唯一不同的是，他们的电话时间变长了，几乎每晚都要聊一两个小时。有时候带着耳机谁也不说话，她顾着自己看书写在，听着他那边工作时传来的键盘敲击声，就像在一起多年了产生的默契。  
为此她的话费也增加了不少，10086隔三岔五地就发短信来关怀她“您的手机账户实际可用余额已少于15元”。  
她那天正和他打着电话又收到提醒余额不足的短信，就随口说了一句：现在10086发的短信感觉比我妈都多了。  
他说了一句“你等一下”之后就没有了声音。  
十几秒之后，她的手机又收到一条短信：您好，您已成功充值3000.00元，当前您的充值帐户余额为3008.06元，惊得她合不拢嘴：你给我手机充了三千块？  
他发出一个单音节：嗯。  
她有些哭笑不得：干嘛一下子充那么多啊？多浪费啊！  
不浪费的，你一次次地充反而麻烦反正总是要和你打电话用掉的，你要是觉得不好意思就多打会儿。  
她对他的想法无语，想不到之前打电话只会说晚安的钢铁直男开窍了以后居然这么会撩：你这样子，会让我想到霸道总裁啊。  
霸道总裁？他是没想到看起来不食人间烟火她居然也会看那种言情小说。  
对啊，就是身世显赫，帅气多金，对女主角专一又宠溺，动不动就要为你承包整个鱼塘的那种男人。  
他虽然没听说过鱼塘梗，但也能明白她说的大概意思，逗她：没想到雯雯你喜欢这种类型的啊，我会努力的。  
她连忙否认道：不是不是，我就随口说的。你现在这样我就挺喜欢的了。  
听到他一声意味深长的“哦”，她才意识到自己刚刚居然说出了喜欢这个词，烧得脸都红了，连忙转移话题：你香港的工作很忙么？我这几天没有通告，去香港看你好不好？  
她的“好不好”三个字带着一丝撒娇的尾音，就想小猫的爪子在心上挠，痒痒的。他想见她，但北京到香港坐飞机要四五个小时，也是不想再累着她：我这边工作很快就能完成，大概再过三四天就能来北京了，你就别跑来跑去折腾自己，好好呆在家里等我就好了。  
好啊，我等你。

3.  
在连续十几个电话打过去都是关机之后，她生气了，愤愤地把他的号码拉进了黑名单，把手机往床头柜上一丢就盖上被子睡觉去了，心中恨恨地想：说什么要我等他，还不都是哄小孩的说法。  
第二天早上，她是被门铃声吵醒的。先是一声，隔了许久没有声音，搞得她以为是自己幻听了，正准备继续补觉，又是一声门铃。  
这下她听得清楚真切，立爬下床，打开监视器，看到的却是本不该在这里的他。  
他见对讲器接通了却没有声音，就料定她还在生自己的气。本以为她会拒绝自己上去，没想到门锁居然开了。  
他进了她家，把手中的东西放在餐桌上，就想要上去抱她：雯雯，我知道你在生气，但是能先让我解释一下么。  
她甩开他的手臂，在沙发上坐下，翘起二郎腿，两手环胸抱着，那姿态像是高傲的不可一世的女王。她说：你解释吧。  
他在她旁边坐下，说：我想着早点完成工作好快些来北京，昨天忙晕了头，手机没电了也不知道。等我忙完了，开机后才发现你给我打了那么多电话我却没接到，i·m so sorry about that。后来我打给你的时候你已经把我拉黑了，我就坐了最快的夜间航班来了。  
你真的是因为忙到忘了给手机充电了？  
真的是真的，我可以对天发誓！他说完，还大拇指扣住小指，其余三指并拢，做了个发誓的手势。  
看着他迫切的样子，她突然想起他向她要手机号的时候，自己好像也是手机没电了。她说：行了，我们各有一次手机没电的经历算是扯平了。以后别再有这样的事就好了。  
他见她态度缓和下来，说：那我也有个要求。以后你再怎么生气也不能把我拉黑好么？不能让我找不到你。  
她缓缓点头，看着他蓬头垢面的样子，眼睛下面都泛着些青灰色，一定是为了工作进度加了好多班，又连夜坐飞机赶来造成的。  
她拿了一块新毛巾递给他，推着他进了卫生间让他好好收拾收拾自己。  
他其实挺早就到了，只不过怕影响她睡觉，一直等到时间差不多才按门铃。在等待期间，他还特地买了早餐带上来。  
她拎着早餐进了厨房，翻出来一套她很喜欢青花瓷器碗盘碟，将早餐一一装了盘端上了餐桌。他走出卫生间，便看见她忙碌地端着盘子进进出出。  
他承认，一开始追求她，只是因为看她很合眼缘，想要亲近。  
但是在后来的了解中，他逐渐被她的个性吸引。  
在她要他做她男朋友的时候，他其实内心狂喜，却一直抑制自己的情绪看起来很淡定。  
在她说“等他”的时候，他恨不得立刻就现身北京去到她身边。  
在发现被她拉黑号码之后，他只想抱抱她，要她不要生气，不然他也会心疼。  
而现在，在清晨的阳光中，她在布置着早餐，他感受到的是幸福！  
就像那首歌唱的“爱像一阵风，吹完它就走，这样的节奏，谁都无可奈”，这一刻他终于明白，自己已经陷入爱情的暴风圈，来不及逃，也不想逃。  
她见他在卫生间门口呆立着，叫了他的名字：你干嘛呀？快来吃早饭了。  
他笑了：来了！然后义无反顾地朝着他以为的幸福走去。


	6. Chapter 6

1.  
他通宵工作之后又马上飞来北京，几乎有三十多个小时没合眼了。  
早餐之后，她强烈要求他去睡觉：你还没订酒店吧，我书房里也有一张床，你要不先凑合着休息一下？  
他故意装出埋怨的样子，说：可是我才见到你不到一个小时哎，睡着了就见不到你了。  
她似乎还没明白自己又被撩了，认真考虑了下：那我陪你到你睡着了再出去？  
你出去干嘛？不是说这几天都没有工作么？  
昨晚才接到的，也不算是工作吧。今天是电影的女二选角，我跟她的对手戏比较多，所以张导叫我一起去搭戏。  
这样啊，那我可就不能不识相地缠着你了。他也知道她对这个电影十分看重，说：那我自己休息就好了。你什么时候结束了我来接你，我们再一起出去吃饭。  
她点点头，突然又想起了什么：对了，我家大门给你录一个指纹吧，不然又像今天一样让你在外面等好久，天亮前外面还是挺冷的。  
他受到她的关心，心中窃喜，看来虽然自己只是个协议男友，但当下的这种相处模式还是很满意的。  
她愿意为他留一扇门，就是同意让他走进她的生活一般。  
接下来他收拾碗筷，她去给他铺床。  
他突然就觉得，两人就像是老夫老妻一样做着家务，平淡而又真实。  
送她出门之后，他回到书房，新换的床单和被套，床头柜上还有她特意点的熏香——她说这可以帮助睡眠——他带着满心的欢喜，沉沉睡去。

2.  
他醒来是因为听到了手机的震动声，不禁懊悔睡前怎么忘了调成飞行模式，真是失策。  
因为拉上了遮光窗帘，房间里漆黑一片，只有手机发着光。摸到手机一看，出乎意料的竟然是董少爷的电话。  
董少爷今天也是一如既往的大嗓门：打了你好几个电话都没接。你看微博了没啊？  
他一脸懵逼：啊？微博？什么事？我现在在北京，刚刚一直在睡觉呢。  
你来北京怎么也不跟我说一声啊？我怎么着也要去接你啊。  
我半夜到的也不好麻烦你，而且我一到了就直接打车找女朋友赔罪来了。  
董少爷恍然大悟：哎哟兄弟，这么快就能在女朋友家里睡觉了，进展神速嘛。不过你还是先看看微博热搜榜啊，你女朋友，有麻烦了。具体情况我们现在也不是很清楚，我媳妇也还没联系上她。要是需要帮忙跟我说，娱乐圈的关系我还是有点的。  
他虽然还不明白是怎么回事，但也隐隐知道是出了事：好的，先谢谢了。  
挂了电话，打开微博一看热搜，就看到：张慧雯 耍大牌[爆]

3.  
他一连打了她好几个电话都是正在通话中，急得在家里等不了。  
因为早上她说过试镜地点和上次一样，他就直接打了一辆车去亚洲大酒店。  
在出租车上，他终于接到了她的电话，不过是另一个陌生号码。  
我借了助理的手机给你打的，我的手机号泄露了，现在都是狗仔们打来的电话。她的声音中还带着一丝委屈：你才刚给我充了三千块话费呢，现在那个号码不能用了怎么办啊？早就跟你说不要充那么多了。  
他听她还有心情开玩笑，也许情况并没有自己想得那么糟糕，安慰她：话费算什么啊，为我女朋友花钱我乐意。  
她小心翼翼地问：那个事，你知道了啊？  
如果你指的是耍大牌的话，我知道了。他又有些生气：以后如果遇到麻烦，一定及时跟我说好么。我现在正在来的路上，你还在酒店吧？  
在是还在酒店，但是大门楼下都是记者，保安也出动了，你上不来的。她也没有对他解释热搜的原因，只是说：你从酒店旁边的商场进来吧，我叫助理去等你。  
他默许了。告诉出租车司机去酒店旁的商场。  
在途径酒店的时候，自然也看到了门口围着的一帮娱记。  
司机见了，脱口而出：哎呀我去，这么多人挤在这里有啥热闹事儿呢？客人幸好你不在这儿停了，不然，准把丫给挤扁喽。  
他没有搭话，只是这么大的阵仗，都是因为她？也许事情并没有她说的那么轻松。  
他付过车钱，转身就看到一个小姑娘想他跑来：您就是刘先生吧？雯姐叫我来接你。  
他说了一句“那就麻烦你了”就由助理带路进了商场。  
左转右转地到了酒店，他才发现，试镜的那两层已经由酒店保安看守着，一个外人也放不进来。  
助理出示了工作证以后带他到了一个房间门口：雯姐就在里面了。我们现在出不去，刚刚公司的老板说要来，估计还有十几分钟再到吧。  
他谢过助理的好意，接过房卡开了门。  
房间里窗帘只拉了一半，光线有些暗，她因为试镜换过衣服，发髻已经摘下，现在正穿着古装的白衫，窝在沙发上，刷着手机。  
听见开门的声音，她抬头就看见他关切的眼神，轻笑出声：我刚刚看微博上都是在说我耍大牌，我欺负人，我又不是受害者，你这么担心干嘛？  
他走到她身边，在沙发旁单膝跪下，同时抽走了她手中的手机扔到一边：我是你男朋友，自然是时时刻刻都担心你的。而且微博上怎么写是他们的事，我不会看也不会信。你要是愿意说，我就听。  
我说了你会信么？  
只要是你说的我都信。他郑重承诺。  
她的眼里涌上一阵泪意，就好像全世界都孤立了她的时候，他却给了她一个可以依靠的港湾：谢谢，你能这么想我就很高兴了。  
他伸手将她冰凉的手握在自己手中，没说一句话，静静地，等她开口。  
突然他眼神停滞在她的脸上，慢慢靠近她的脸。  
她吓得紧紧闭上眼睛，这样亲密的距离，以为他是要吻她。  
许久的沉默，唇上并没有期望中的触感，却听到了三个字“谁！打！的？”  
睁开眼，看到的是他冰冷的充满杀气的眼神。


	7. Chapter 7

1.  
他站起来开了灯，看到她的脸上的掌印。  
她冲他苦笑了一下：哎呀，还是被发现了。  
他挨着她坐下来，一手扳过她的身子，一手抬起她的下巴，看着她左颊微微红肿起来，怒火再次燃起：到底是谁打的？  
唔，说起来有些一言难尽呢。她似乎在组织语言，不知道从何说起：不过这件事你能不要插手么？我想自己解决。  
他叹了一口气：一定要这样么？  
在看到她肯定的眼神以后，他放弃了。他知道她还没有完全地接纳他。  
两人相识才不到一个月，在这之前她都是一个人生活，除了亲人外，关系最好的也不过就是孙小花一家，所以自己虽然是男朋友，对她来说却还是一个不愿意麻烦的“外人”。  
他答应了：好吧，不过如果需要我帮忙你一定要告诉我。  
其实现在就有一个需要你帮忙的事情。她冲他一笑，我需要帽子，墨镜，还有口罩。

2.  
她在经纪公司的公关部到了以后便被叫去商量事件解决方案。  
他去给她买东西，顺便拉上了刚刚给他带路的助理sandy。  
上次sandy去宾馆接回脚伤的老板时见过他，而且今天老板还特地在出事后借手机给他打电话，也就不难猜出两人关系。  
sandy把他当成了自己人，一股脑儿地把事情的始末都讲给他听。  
她今天原本是来帮试镜女二的角色，出乎意料的是李莹莹也在参加试镜的人当中。  
李莹莹就是之前在庆功宴时因为找了她麻烦而被孙小花教训的那个女明星。虽然当时被全网黑了，但是在躲了几天以后，娱乐圈就出了新的热点，此事的热度也慢慢降下去了。  
李莹莹虽然没了路人缘，但还想靠着作品翻身，不知道用什么方法说服了选角导演让她来参加张导电影的女二试镜。  
在导演初选之后剩下了五人进入第二轮试镜，李莹莹就是其中之一。  
她今天来现场，也就是为了在二轮试镜的时候来搭戏。因为她已是确定的女主，导演自然要选一个和她默契度更好的女二。  
没想到在搭戏时，她和李莹莹两人演了两分钟不到，她就直接和导演说想重新再来一次。第二次没到一分钟，她就说演不下去了，不肯再继续。  
因为试镜片段没完成，导演就直接pass掉了李莹莹。最后女二的角色自然也没落在她头上，而是被一个刚出道不久的新人获得。  
李莹莹气不过，便在走廊上堵她，指责她在试镜表演时故意为难自己，就是为了报复之前晚宴上的事儿。  
正巧当时有打探消息的狗仔躲在楼道里，把这一幕偷拍下来，往微博上一放，有心之人再一引导，就变成了她耍大牌，用女主角的身份为难试镜者了。  
他听了以后才知道刚才她还在问他信不信她是怎么意思，想必现在微博上应该都是声讨她的声音吧。  
他知道她不是一个娇纵的人，不愿意搭戏应该也是事出有因，当下更关心的却是另一个问题：那脸上的伤是怎么回事？李莹莹打的？  
当时导演他们还在房间里呢，她的胆子还没那么大！打人的是个男的，不认识。他打了以后还骂的特别难听，现在已经被抓去派出所了。  
你们就没人认识他？  
sandy环顾了一下四周，再凑近了他悄悄地说：我听化妆师说，上次被黑了以后李莹莹原来的金主不要她了，最近她又攀上一个香港老板。打人的就是这个老板了。  
他心下了然，把买的东西往sandy怀里一丢，说：我突然想起有点急事，东西你带回去。麻烦你跟她说下，要是公司商讨结束要回家了，就给我打个电话。  
sandy看着他头也不回地走了，心想：老板的这个朋友，好像有点不靠谱啊。

3.  
在晚上7点多，她发了一条微博：做演员，需要的是信念感。  
她平时的微博最多的就是分享生活，或者是美照，像这样的一句话不配图的情况还是很少的。再加上下午的热搜，有些机智的吃瓜群众也开始质疑李莹莹的演技。  
如果说此时还是不确定的质疑，那么随后，国师转发了这条微博并评论“你一直是个优秀的演员！信念感，你当初学到了，现在做到了”，这一句话更是证实了猜测。  
众所周知张导是个极会挑演员的导演，他执导的电影从来都是让最合适的演员去演最合适的角色。现在既然张导都发话了，那也正是说明李莹莹自己演技差，连对手戏演员都看不下去了。  
原本的“耍大牌”自然也就变成了“有信念感的演员”，没人再来指责她，反而夸她敢说敢做，不但有演技，而且还敬业。

4.  
在回家的路上，她拿到助理新办的电话卡，立马给他打了个电话。  
因为事件解决了，她心情不错，还和他开起了玩笑，一接通以后就说：先生你好，这里是XXX售楼中心，请问您对酒店式公寓和商铺有没有兴趣了？  
这两个我没多大兴趣。不过你们公司的另一处房产我一直在关注，想要了解一下。  
这个回答倒是出乎她的意料，只能硬着头皮把戏演下去：不知道先生你想了解的是哪里的房产？  
你心里。  
……她无语。  
我说你心里的那个地方，张小姐能不能给我介绍一下呢？  
她这才反应过来这是又被撩了，气地哇哇直叫：你这人怎么这样啊，都听出来了还骗我。  
也不知道是哪个幼稚鬼想出来的装成卖房子的。我看到陌生号码的时候就猜到是你了。现在是准备回家了？  
嗯，现在已经在路上了。我肚子有点饿了，等下你出来陪我吃夜宵去吧。  
他还没来得及回答，那边隔着手机就传来了经纪人的咆哮：你有没有点做明星的自觉啊！谈男朋友了我不管你，还想大半夜的和男人出去吃夜宵，想上头条我帮你联系狗仔啊！  
他想象她被经纪人说教的场面，怎么都觉得好笑：别出去了，回来我给你做夜宵吃。

她到家已是半个小时之后，正好他将刚做好的意大利面端上餐桌。  
她尝了一口以后赞不绝口：没想到你做的这么好吃！  
我以前在国外留学的时候吃不惯外国的饭菜，都是自己烧饭的，久而久之也就会了。  
餐厅灯是温馨的黄色，灯光下的她整个人散发着一阵柔光，唯一刺眼的就是她脸上还未消退的红肿。  
他静静地看着她吃完一盘面，想到她今天的遭遇，喃喃地问了一句：脸上，还痛么？  
她从出事到现在，面对李莹莹和打她的男子态度从容，面对张导和工作人员的关心说没关系我没事，面对网络舆论的猜忌虽然难过却告诫自己不予理会，面对公司高层镇定自若地一起商量对策。  
而现在，他准备的一份简单夜宵和小心翼翼的一句“还痛么”，却让她后知后觉地眼眶一热。  
也许，自己一个人太久了，如此简单的一句话就让她心头柔软起来。  
也许，他真的是个可以依靠的人。  
也许……  
她的心中响起一个声音：试一试吧，也许就是他了！  
试一试吧！她再次对自己默念，抬头，对上他的目光，微微探过身子抓住了他放在桌上的手，说：你的手比我凉一些呢。  
他被她的行为弄的摸不着头脑，手也被她牵着，附上了她的脸。  
脸上还有点痛，借你的手敷一下好不好？


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
对于所谓的“耍大牌”事件，她回应及时，加上圈内友人多，明里暗里的都支持她，经纪公司的公关部再进行一下舆论操作，也就没有激起什么水花的过去了。  
不过对于她本人来说可不就是那么好过的了。  
脸上被打的印子还在，第二天开始反而越发红肿起来，只能推掉了无关紧要的工作，推不掉的就都延期了，窝在家里，大门不出二门不迈地养着。  
他自从那天刚到北京时在她家书房睡过一觉之后倒也没有要求住下来。  
她不能出门，所以只能他有空就过来陪她。  
这天下午，他占据着她的沙发，拿着笔记本处理工作事务。她就直接坐在地毯上，靠在他的腿边看剧本，不时地拿笔写写画画，做着笔记。  
突然，他感到小腿一沉，低头一看，原来她睡着了，直接倒在他腿上。  
他无奈地笑笑，她怎么对谁都这么没有戒心呢？只不过一个“契约男友”，也能如此不设防备么？  
他放下电脑，轻手轻脚地抱起她往她的房间走去，心里想的是：她真的太轻了，肯定是和其他女明星一样不好好吃饭。以后还是要多多给她喂食，长点肉抱起来才舒服。

2.  
她醒来时已是傍晚，夕阳的余晖透过半透明的纱质窗帘照射进房间，竟有种让人不知身处何时何地的安心感。  
她舒服地在床上翻了个身，伸了个懒腰，喉咙里发出心满意足的哼哼声。  
醒啦？床边传来的男声惊到了她。  
她的第一反应是坐起来，看了看自己身上的衣服，还好，还是记忆中睡着前穿的那一套。  
他将她的举动尽收眼底，也不道破，只是问她：睡饱了么？冰箱里没有食材了，晚饭带你出去吃？  
她一听吃的，两眼放光，频频点头：好啊好啊，这几天走在家里吃的腻了，早想出去换换口味了。我换个衣服然后我们就走吧。  
他听到她要换衣服，也是自觉地退出房间，去客厅等她，带着满脑疑惑：看起来她挺爱吃的啊，难道是不长肉的体质？  
却见她出门时，真的只是换了一身外出的衣服，问她：明星出门不是都要墨镜口罩什么的全副武装的么？你就这样出去？  
她心中翻了个白眼：还墨镜口罩，那不是明摆着告诉别人快来看你吗？  
她走到玄关处，翻出一顶帽子，往头上一扣，冲着他说：这样就好了。快点去吃饭吧，我都要饿死了。柔柔的语气颇有向他撒娇的意味。

3.  
待她被他牵着手走进饭店，看着金碧辉煌的装修时，不禁乍舌：我只是想到外面吃点东西，也不用来这么豪华的地方吧，太浪费了。  
有人请客的，不用我付钱。他紧了紧她的手，细细地嘱咐着：这请客的人是有求于我的，你不用对他太客气了，不然会别人以为我很好说话的。待会儿你只管吃东西就好了，知道了么？  
她知道他的工作导致商业上的饭局必不会少，既然他敢把自己带出来，那就说明在席的人不会因为她的身份出去多话。  
她改为两手握住他的手，晃了晃，说：知道啦知道啦。等下我保证我眼里只有食物，其他的什么都看不见好不好？  
不好。他看着她愣住的脸，说：除了食物，有空的时候也要看看我。  
她，别过了脸，微微红起。  
他，嘴角扬起，心情甚好。

4.  
她真的是听话。  
进了包厢，已经在里面等着的男子请他上座，她自然地被他牵着落座在一旁。  
上菜以后，她除了吃菜，玩手机，还有时不时地和他小声说几句话之外，真的一个眼神都没有分给其他地方。  
他与请客之人交谈用的是粤语。  
她不懂粤语只在大学时有兴趣看过一些香港电影或者tvb的剧，也只能听懂几个简单的单词，知道他们谈论的是商业上的事。  
她听不明白，也没兴趣听下去，再加上他时不时地往她的餐盘里夹几个菜，只顾自己吃得心情大好。  
不知道张小姐对今天的菜色是否满意啊？要不要再叫服务员添几个您喜欢的菜？  
请客的男子的提问终于引得她正眼打量起这个人来——怎么觉得有点眼熟啊？  
她在记忆中开始搜索，终于在看到那人满手的大金戒指时想起来：这只手，就是前几天扇了自己一耳光的那只手啊！那个手劲大的，打得她当时几乎都要站不稳。  
那男子见她不说话，脸上是满满的厌恶，知道她一定是认出他来了，忙端起酒杯酒杯，用生硬的港普向她赔罪：张小姐，之前是我的错。但是你们中国自古就有一句谚语叫不打不相识，不知道张小姐能不能原谅我一次。我先干为敬，算是赔罪了。说完就仰头干了满满一杯。  
还“你们中国”，一听就是个gd分子，真不是什么好东西。她心中暗暗地骂着，却也顾及着他的面子，转头低声向他求助：怎么办啊？  
你想怎么样都行。他格外亲昵地顺了顺她肩头的长发，眼神中却有一股肃杀之气：至于之后的事，都交给我处理就好。  
她闻言想了想，也斟了满满一杯酒，绕过他的位子走到那男子的身边。  
那男子以为她是接受了道歉，两人喝下这杯酒就算和解了，忙满上自己的酒杯，却没想到突如其来的冰冷让笑容凝固——她居然直接把酒泼在了他脸上。  
这是还你的。麻烦这位先生以后动手前先好好调查一下，不要惹到了不该惹的人，还要低三下四地来赔礼道歉。  
她重重地放下酒杯，发出砰的一声响——落在桌子上，也落在了他的心上——然后头也不回地径直走出包厢，如同一只优雅的白天鹅。  
他也跟着起身，却被那男子叫住：刘少爷，我们公司的那个项目，能不能请您不要再……  
那个项目是耀华志在必得的，我可没有那么大的权力更改董事会的决定。  
在香港，谁不知道您家老爷子已经把大半个公司都交给您打理了啊。我今天也是诚心诚意地给张小姐道歉了，求求您高抬贵手，放我一马。要是没有这个项目，我公司就要倒闭了啊，这么多张嘴我可怎么养活啊？  
那就是您的家务事了，我可管不了。他最后丢下一句话，也走出包厢，寻思着，看刚刚的样子，她应该是有些生气了，要好好想想怎么哄才行。  
他走出还没几步，就看见了靠着墙等着的她。  
她见他来了，冲他一笑，邀功似的说：怎么样，我刚刚演技还不错吧？  
只是演技？他问：难道你没有真的生气？  
她歪着头思索了片刻：生气的话，还是有点的。不过不是对他，是对你。  
对我？  
嗯。你居然事先什么都不告诉我就带我来了，要不是我反应快，肯定要丢脸了。  
哪有丢脸啊。我看你刚才啊，霸气的很，像极了被金主包养着宠坏了，还仗势欺人的女明星。  
她娇嗔一句：哪有啊。随即又关心起他来：我刚刚拿酒泼他没关系吧，会不会给你带来麻烦啊？  
没事，我家大业大的，不怕他折腾。再说他也没本事弄到我头上来。  
其实，他心中还有一句话没有说出口：只要是你带给我的，就算是麻烦，我也甘之如饴。  
她放下心之后，问：刚刚我一直在吃，已经饱了。可是你好像没怎么吃啊，饿不饿？  
你这么一说，好像是有点饿了。  
她豪气地一甩手，说：走，回家！本仙女亲自给你做夜宵吃！  
他无奈：还是先去超市吧，冰箱都空了你拿什么做呀。


	9. Chapter 9

1.  
在电影所有演员都确定下来之后，在北京开了几次剧本研读会。  
这次开完会以后，张导特意把她留下来单独交流：雯丫头，我看你已经有点变柔了。怎么着，是不是听了我的建议去谈恋爱了？  
张导这样直白地问了，不好意思的反而是她：导演，我……  
导演慢条斯理地说：没啥，年轻人么多交交朋友是好事。学校里教你们的都是说表演就是真听真看真感受，你现在这样就挺好，挺好的。  
她一直回到家了还在想着张导的话。  
这段恋爱关系虽然是他先示好，但也算是她自己告白的。  
在尚且不明白对方真实的心意的情况下，她这样做对么？  
她一开始只是为了更接近角色才和他在一起，可相处的这些日子以来，他对她太好了，宠溺她，骄纵她，纵容她，保护她，在她所见之处都有他的细心打点。  
她原来并没有谈恋爱的打算，和他交往的起因也只是为了揣摩角色。  
她突然觉得现在的美好都像是偷来的，甚至不敢去想象，如果这部电影演完了，他和她重回陌生人的关系，自己会习惯么？会不会在以后想起有个对自己付出却不求回报的他？  
她一个人想了很多，连他开门进来都没发觉。  
他看见房间里一片黑的，打开了玄关的顶灯才看见呆坐在沙发上的她，还以为出了什么事，拖鞋也没穿好就快步跑到她身边：怎么了？你在家里为什么不开灯？是不舒服还是怎么了？  
她迷蒙的眼神因为他的呼唤而变得清明，笑着回答他：没有啊，就刚刚在想事情忘了开灯了。  
这样啊。他松了一口气，看到了空空的餐桌，问她：晚饭吃过了么？外面吃的？  
嗯，今天去剧本研读会了，回来的路上和助理一起吃了。  
我听说你那个电影的资金已经基本到位了。大概下个月就开机了。  
这么快啊？哎，不对，我作为女主角都不知道什么时候开机，你是怎么知道的？  
他笑的一脸神秘莫测，就是不说话。  
她看着觉得，怎么以前没感到他还有这么贱贱的一面啊，当下甩给他一句：你爱说不说。  
他憋不住，还是从实招来：其实是一个我认识的人也投资了这部电影，他的就是最后一笔资金了。只要这笔资金一到位马上就能开拍。  
她心中却打着自己的小算盘：如果进组了就不能常常和他见面了，不如就趁此机会……

2.  
他的消息果然灵通，没几天剧组的安排就下来了，通知了正式开机的日期。  
因为是古装剧，拍摄的取景地之一就是浙江的某个影视城。  
她此行只带了助理sandy一起前去，特意定了开机前几天的航班。  
临行前几天她收拾着行李，他在一边帮忙，说到时送她去机场。  
不料却被她婉拒：到时候机场会有粉丝送机跟机的，我坐公司的保姆车去吧，记者们认得也是公司的车。要是被看到坐你的车去机场，说不定以后还会有人来蹲你的车了。  
他无话可说。  
既然她不要他送，正好香港那边公司有些事务需要他亲自处理，他便定了一班比她早一天出发的飞机先回香港，不忘嘱咐她在剧组时要要好好照顾自己。  
他的航班因为天气原因延误了，在香港降落时已是深夜11点多。  
刚下飞机他立刻开机，收到的是她的短信，说电话打不通，料想是还没有降落，她是早上的航班，需要早睡，就不必再打电话给她了。  
他并未在意，发短信给她报了平安以后，取了行李走出机场，就看见了早就等候着的司机。  
远在北京的她的家中，她躺在床上，一直睁着眼未睡着。  
突然床头柜上的手机屏幕一亮，震动了两下。  
她维持着侧卧的姿势，只是看着黑暗中唯一的手机发出的亮光，没有动作。  
等到屏幕自动熄灭了，她才像是做了什么决定似得，翻了个身，闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

3.  
他是过了一个礼拜才发觉异常的。  
每次他打电话过去，要么就是助理接的，就算是她自己接听的也总说白天拍戏很累，想早点休息，没几句就挂了电话。  
他翻看着通话记录，发现这些天居然没有一通电话是连线30秒以上的。  
他百思不得其解的时候，接到了董少爷的电话。  
董少爷的语气十分八卦：老刘，我和你说个事儿啊。  
他此时正郁闷着，听出了董少爷的不怀好意，也没心情跟他扯皮：有事说事。我这里正忙着呢，可没功夫陪你闲聊。  
你女朋友，可能，要被拐跑了！  
什么？他顿时不淡定了：你给我说清楚，到底怎么回事！  
董少爷也不再跟他卖关子了：我妈公司里有个小明星的戏刚刚杀青，从婺城回来，和你女朋友拍电影的地方就在隔壁。我听她说林逸对你女朋友可殷勤了，每次吃饭从来不吃剧组的盒饭，都叫人家到自己的房车里一起吃，下戏以后还总是两个人单独出去。这明眼人都能看出来他是在追求你女朋友啊。  
他是知道林逸这个人的，在电影里饰演的是男主角齐国太子，颜值和演技都在线，在娱乐圈知名度很高，作品也是有口皆碑，只可惜至今还没得过影帝。他自己应该也是想借国师的这部大制作电影冲击影帝的。  
他听了董少爷的话，之前的种种不安似乎都得到了解释，为什么每次通话她都会没说几句就挂了，为什么她从来不会主动联系自己，为什么最近总感到她在特意地回避。  
是因为她的身边有了新的追求者，而且此人恰好是电影的男主角，和她饰演的是一对恋人。  
在娱乐圈，因戏生情的例子并不少见。  
他告诉自己，清醒些吧，那时她找你做男朋友就是为了揣摩角色。现在演对手戏的人就在眼前了，难道不是一个比他更好，更合适的男朋友人选么？和林逸在一起，戏外有情，戏内默契，他们会受到祝福，成为一对人人称羡的神仙眷侣。  
他承认，一开始他对她只是有好感，说要追求她也就是抱着试一试的想法，若她能接受那是再好不过，若被拒绝大不了多相处之后再多表白几次试试  
在交往的日子中，他越来越被她吸引。  
她有自己的想法，常年一个人生活让她的性格十分独立，但有时又会在他面前展现小女人的娇羞。  
他不由自主地会想起她，想保护她，在自己最大的能力范围内让她无忧无虑。  
和她在一起，会有一种幸福感充满自己。  
可是现在，这份好不容易求来的幸福也要离他而去了么。  
无力感从心头涌上，他连电话是什么时候挂断的都不知道。  
沉思了许久，他拨打内线唤进了秘书：给我订一张最快的飞婺城的机票。之后的所有行程能推的推掉，不能推的就延迟，如果有立刻需要做决定的，就拿去问老爷子。  
他下了决心，这次一定要放手一搏！


	10. Chapter 10

1.  
sandy觉得自己一定是上辈子积了福，这辈子才能碰到这么好的老板。  
不像有些明星，业务水平不怎么样，架子却摆的很大，sandy觉得自家老板简直是最娱乐圈最和善的明星了。  
她之前工作少的时候团队也小，后来事业渐渐有了起色之后，团队壮大了，但助理也还是那几个。  
虽然这次来拍张导的电影她只带了一个助理，但sandy觉得自己的工作量并不是很大，最主要工作就是伺候好自己老板的吃饭问题。除了老板上戏时需要sandy在一旁候着之外，其他的时间都是她自己的。  
就像今天，拍摄的进程十分顺利，才五点就拍完了最后一场戏，比预计的早了许多。  
拍完以后她并没有急着走，而是在导演旁边一起看监视器检查刚刚拍完的镜头，sandy也陪在一旁一边等着一边思考今天的晚饭应该吃什么。  
这时，林逸凑了过来，问她：待会儿晚上有空么？想请你吃个饭，顺遍对一下明天要拍的几场戏。  
导演一听，高兴地不得了，演员如此敬业，收工了还这么勤奋，是多么难能可贵啊。  
林逸的理由也挺正当的，当着导演的面，她只能应下了，事后把sandy叫到了一旁，让她自己解决晚餐去。  
sandy一边答应了，一边在心中暗想：这姓林的真是有一套，炒着国民纯情男友的人设，追起女生的事做起来却熟手熟脚的，连假公济私这招都用上了。真不知道他的那些女友粉知道了偶像的真实面目会心碎成什么样啊。  
不过有一点sandy是坚信不疑的：自家那个佛系小仙女是绝对不会被林逸给拿下的。

2.  
她其实对于和男士外出吃饭向来不怎么喜欢。  
一来是怕被拍了会传出不必要的新闻，二来每次这样的饭局都是男士结账，总会让她有一种白吃白喝的良心不安。  
无奈林逸是当着导演的面邀的她，不好拒绝。  
等她卸完妆，换下戏服出来时，林逸的车已经停在门口等着她了。  
上车后，林逸对她说：我知道你们女明星为了控制体型，晚餐都吃的很少。等下我们去吃饭的地方我特意挑过的，绝不会让你有会变胖的烦恼。  
她听的有些无语，嘴上答着“谢谢”，心中却想：老娘天生吃不胖，又不像别人一样要减肥。一天到晚拍戏拍的这么累，要是晚上还不能吃一顿丰盛的那可真是太惨了。  
车开出没多久，天就开始下起了小雨。  
大约十几分钟的车程，林逸就带她到了预定的餐厅，幸好他的车上备了一把伞，两人在下车时才没淋湿，直接进到二楼的包厢。  
她刚在位子上坐下，手机便响了起来，她拿起看了一眼号码，是他。  
她正犹豫着要不要接电话时，林逸说：我先去外面抽根烟，你请便。说完便走出了包厢。  
她看着门关上，按下了接听键。  
他的声音透过听筒传到耳边，带着电磁音，有些失真：今天的拍摄结束了么？现在在哪里？晚饭吃了么？  
她咬了咬唇，一个一个地回答他的问题：嗯，拍完了。sandy买了晚饭，我们准备回酒店的房间吃。  
他愣了愣，轻轻地哦了一声。  
你有什么事么？没事的话我和sandy吃饭去了。  
他只说了一句，多吃点，等你有空了再说，就挂了电话。  
几分钟后，林逸回来了，带着一股子烟味，看来还真是去外面抽烟了。  
她不动声色地皱了皱鼻子，把菜单递给林逸：我随便点了些，你看看还需要加点什么么？  
林逸接过菜单，一边看着一边状似随意地问她：刚刚的电话，是男朋友？  
啊？她没想到，林逸居然会主动跟她聊这个话题。  
我在圈子里的人脉也是有些的，也听到了一些传闻。听说你在接了这个电影女主的角色以后听了导演的建议，为了揣摩角色交了个男朋友？  
这件事被林逸如此直白地说出来，她有些摸不清面前之人的真实意图，只能保持着沉默。  
林逸见她不搭话，也就自顾自地说了下去：你应该看得出来我在追你吧。说实话，我一直记得第一次见你的样子，好多年前在你出道的那部电影的试镜会上。估计你肯定不记得我了，但我却一直记得，你笑起来的样子那么漂亮。那么多试镜的人，就你跳起舞来最好看。从那个时候起我就开始关注你了。现在我们也在一起合作了，难道你不觉得就男朋友来说，不论戏里戏外我都是个更好的选择么？  
听着林逸的告白，她脑中浮现的却是他对她说过的话。  
……张小姐难道看不出来我正在追求你么？  
……如果以后你想谈恋爱了，也许还能优先考虑我不是？  
……刚刚我忘了一件很重要的事，忘了跟你说一句晚安。  
还有很多很多，他给她的，远远不止甜言蜜语这么简单。  
他会怕她生气而通宵工作之后连夜飞来找她。  
他会不动声色地使用一些商业手段为了给她“报仇”。  
他会坚持不懈地打电话来，就是为了确认就算他不在，她一个人也有好好的吃饭。  
林逸刚刚的表白令她心生反感，越发地开始想念关于他的一切。  
也许，他们之间只是开始的方式不对，她自己也一度想要放弃。但是从现在开始挽回，还来得及么？会不会他就是命中注定的那个人？  
思及此处，她掀起眼皮冷冷地看了一眼林逸，说：对不起，我暂时还没有换一个男朋友的打算。  
林逸还想再说些什么时，她的电话又响了。  
这回，她没有犹豫，直接向林逸展示了来电页面：不好意思，是我男朋友的电话。之后也没有要回避的意思，当着他的面接通了。  
他的第一句话就让她慌了神，小心翼翼的问句：我现在还是你的男朋友吧？  
她听到一头雾水，有一丝不好的预感：你怎么了？怎么突然这么问？  
楼下的他正抬头望着二楼的包厢，看不清里面的人，低声说：怎么办，我觉得，我好像快要失去你了。  
这时一辆车开过，滴滴按了两下喇叭。  
她在听到滴滴声后，又敏锐地捕捉到了听筒里慢了几秒传来的鸣笛声，心中涌现了一个念头，嚯的一下站起来跑到窗边，向下看。  
窗外的雨淅淅沥沥的，他没有打伞，就站在马路对面，维持着向上看的姿势，也不知等了多久。  
向上的视线与向下的视线相遇，胶着。  
他看着她突然出现在窗前的身影，喃喃地说：我，我……  
你就站在那儿等我，一步也不许动！她挂掉电话，转身拿了包包就走，丝毫不顾身后林逸的叫唤。  
她下楼走出店门，也不管马路上有没有往来车辆直接向前跑去，看得他心惊肉跳的。  
幸好此时没有车经过，她一步不停地没几秒钟就跑到了他的面前。  
雨水打湿了她的头发，有几根发丝黏在了脸上，脸上都是水，她也来不及擦，只盯着他的眼睛，一字一句认真地说。  
告白的时候是我先提的。为了公平起见，我把分手的权力给你。  
啊？什么意思？他的心中一阵狂喜，难道她……？  
只要你不跟我提分手，我就一直做你的女朋友！


	11. Chapter 11

1.  
只要你不跟我提分手，我就一直做你的女朋友。她盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地郑重说道。  
他先是一愣，仿佛还没从刚刚心灰意冷的情绪中走出，愣了一会儿，才反应过来：那就是说，你还是我女朋友，对吧？  
她看他兴奋的样子，不禁轻笑出声：就是你想的那样啊，我的男朋友。  
他今天所有的遭遇，所有的难过，都在听到她说出“男朋友”三个字时通通不见了。她是有什么神奇的魔力么？怎么能这么轻而易举地就让自己悬了一整天的心烟消云散了呢？  
看着眼前的他兴奋得像个大男孩，熠熠生辉的眼中尽是对她的无限眷念，她顿时觉得自己刚刚突如其来的勇气是值得的。  
雨越下越大，一直站在人来人往的马路边也不是个办法，好在他已经借了一辆车，两人当下就决定先回酒店再说。  
回到酒店后，他们为了掩人耳目还特意分开走。  
她在房间等了几分钟，他来敲门。  
门才开了一条缝，他便迫不及待地挤进来，关上门的瞬间顺便把她拉过禁锢在怀里，抵在门上低头就吻。  
唇与唇的触碰，让她有些不知所措，不知该怎么反应。  
他一点不着急地舔吻着，用舌尖描绘着她的唇形，安静地在等待，等待她的首肯。  
反正都已经说了那么羞耻的话了，姑娘我今晚干脆就豁出去了！她心里一横，大胆地双手勾住他的脖子，轻启牙关，放任他的舌头进来，与她的纠缠。  
明明是两人第一次接吻，却仿佛已经有了千百次的默契，两人的唇舌纠缠地难舍难分，啧啧作响的水声令人羞涩，她的脸上也不自觉地染上一抹嫣红。他的呼吸变得粗重，喉间还时不时地发出舒服的低喘。  
到最后两人分开时已是呼吸急促，嘴角甚至还牵扯出一根银丝，但他仍意犹未尽，将人压在墙边不放开，凭借着身高差时不时地低头轻啄她的脸颊，两手隔着单薄的T恤动情地抚摸着她的后背。  
她的头脑还有些晕乎乎的，刚才虽然大胆回应了他，但现在被对方正面瞧着，又有些拘谨地不敢动了，任由他摆布。  
也许是刚刚淋了雨，衣服还湿着，贴在身上又些难受，她不自觉地扭了一下腰，随即感受到他的力道更大了，有一只手已经到了牛仔裤的边缘，在她的腰窝处来回摩挲着，感觉随时都会继续往下。  
“阿嚏！”她突然打了一个喷嚏，两人之间原本暧昧的气氛一下子就荡然无存了。  
他终于舍得放开她，催她去洗个热水澡暖暖身子，毕竟亲密的事可以留到以后再做，她受凉感冒了可就是得不偿失了。  
她迷迷糊糊地拿了睡衣进了浴室，才后知后觉一个问题：他今晚住哪儿呀？直接睡一张床会不会进展太快了。  
然而事实证明她的担心完全事多余的，等她从浴室出来时，他已经用客房里备用的被子在沙发上给自己铺了一张床。  
见她出来么，他向她解释：本来想我自己去开个房间的，但是刚刚一问，整个酒店都被你们剧组包了，所以就只能在你这儿住一晚上了，不介意吧？  
啊，这样啊。他的理由充分，她没法拒绝，只是觉得经历了刚才的亲密，现在自己又穿着睡衣和他共处一室，顿时害羞起来：你也去洗洗吧，我先回房间去睡了，晚安。  
看着她落荒而逃的背影，他也朗声到了一句晚安。然后摸出了手机。  
她回到房间，刚在床上躺下，手机便收到一条消息。  
滑开一看，是他。  
很早就想不是通过电话，而是这样当面跟你说晚安了。祝你好梦。

2.  
她其实四点多就醒了，躺在床上不想动弹。  
虽然算起来睡了不到三个小时，但此时她一点睡意也无，眼睁睁地看着窗外的天色由黑变亮，直到听到了套房外传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
她不禁又回忆起昨夜的种种，湿漉漉的头发，湿漉漉的气息，还有湿漉漉的亲吻。  
直到传来他的敲门声，以及他小声的询问：你醒了么？我做了早餐了一起来吃点吧。  
哦，我马上来！她立马起床洗漱，然后手忙脚乱地开始挑今天要穿的衣服。  
这件颜色太艳了。这件又觉得太朴素了。这件会不会太露了啊他应该不喜欢吧。  
平时她都是怎么舒服怎么穿，反正去了片场也要换戏服，可是今天，她挑了快半个小时的衣服，最后才穿了一件淡蓝色的连衣裙走出房间。  
客厅里的被子已经被收拾好，此刻他正坐在沙发上对着笔记本电脑敲敲打打的。见她出来了，他把笔记本放到一边，摘下了眼镜，说：早餐应该有些凉了，你先坐会儿，我去热一下。  
她住的这处是酒店的一个套间，除了睡觉的卧室之外，客厅，厨房，餐厅，应有尽有。  
哦，好。她看着他进了厨房，也跟过去在餐桌旁做好，随手拿过剧本，看起了今天的拍摄计划。  
今天要拍的镜头多么？什么时候去片场？他将装盘好的早餐端上桌，问她。  
等下助理来接我的。她一心三用，一边吃，一边看本子，一边回答他的问题：今天主要拍的是和男主的对手戏吧。  
他一听是要和林逸拍对手戏，心中难免有些不快，沉默着不说话。  
她没听到他接话，这才把目光从剧本上移开，看他那神色，就差把“我不高兴”四个大字写在脸上了。  
虽然已经和他解释了昨天的那场乌龙，但对于安慰自己男朋友这件事，她也是从不抗拒的：好啦，就算林逸有些想法，但你看我不是没答应么。你不要胡思乱想地担心了。  
他得她慰藉，脸色稍霁：那你除了拍戏以外，尽量不要和他有接触，知道吗？不然我可是会吃醋的。  
好好好。我保证，除了拍戏和必要的交流，不会和他多说一个字。她笑道，怎么以前都没发现他那么可爱的一面呢。

3.  
今天她个人的戏份放在前面拍，所以一换完衣服化完妆，她就投入到了紧张的拍摄中了。  
不知怎么回事，她的状态不太合适，一连拍了几条，导演和她自己都不是很满意。  
于是拍摄暂停，张导单独给她讲完戏后，通知各部门半小时后继续开拍。  
她一个人坐在角落，消化刚刚导演讲的话，酝酿着情绪随时准备开机。  
这时，林逸也到了现场来候场，见她一人，还想上前去打招呼，顺遍继续昨晚的话题，却被她的助理sandy一句话就挡了回去：林先生对不起，我家老板在入戏呢，不希望别人打扰。  
林逸自讨没趣，也不想和一个小助理计较。  
制片人见林逸正闲着，便找他去帮忙：林帅哥，刚才最大的投资方的老板探班，我看你的戏份还有好一会儿才到，要不你带他去四处转转。这位少爷背后可是大有来头的，交给别人我不放心啊，只好来麻烦你了。  
林逸嘴上说着“不麻烦，应该的应该的。”，心里却打着小算盘：昨晚她的表现让自己想要炒个绯闻增加知名度的计划泡了汤，今天要是能和最大投资方的老板搞好关系，那宣传起来不是分分钟的事啊，哪还需要什么绯闻啊！  
制片人找到了帮手，喜出望外：你能办忙真是再好不过了。我现在就带你去见刘先生。  
林逸跟在制片人后面，却在看到人时傻了眼。  
眼前的这个男人穿着一身裁剪合体的西装，没有品牌标志，一看就是定制款，举手投足间都散发着一股上流社会的气质。而他的长相，林逸在不到24小时之前才见过，绝不会认错，更何况，昨晚还特意在窗边拍了他俩的照片，而他正是照片的男主角，她的男朋友。  
制片人浑然不觉，热情地给两人做着介绍：林逸，这位就是我跟你说的，我们投资方耀华的北京地区总经理，刘昊然先生。刘先生，林逸是我们这部戏的男主，也是有很多粉丝的实力演员啊。  
他微笑着挑了挑眉，想他伸出手，说：林先生你好，我想我们应该算是已经见过面了吧。


	12. Chapter 12

1.  
她向来是个极有悟性的演员，重新开拍后，刚才拍了好久都不满意的镜头现在两条就过了。  
现场的剧务们布置着场景，为下一场戏作准备。之后是林逸的单人戏份，然后才是两人的对手戏。  
想着还有好一会儿才能轮到自己，她打算回到服装间去休息，然后换下一个场景要穿的戏服。  
不得不说拍古装戏对演员来说是一项巨大的考验，顶着沉重的发饰，穿着厚重的戏服，还要以一副神态自若的姿态表演。  
她一到服装间，就卸下了头饰，脱下了外面的襦裙，只穿了一身白色里衣。因为下一场戏的妆还要重新化过，她还给自己卸了妆。  
不同于一般的古装剧直接用头套的做法，这部电影的发型都是现场梳出来的。  
此时发型师并不在服装间，想必应该在其他演员处忙着，她等着造型师来给她梳下一场戏的发型。  
也许是人一旦坐下就会放松起来，此刻她有些想睡觉，便靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

 

2.  
当他推门进服装间是看到的就是这样一幅场景——她侧躺在沙发上，因为沙发太短的缘故，她为了睡得舒服，身子蜷起来，头枕着扶手，小腿搁在另一边的扶手上；一头青丝散落在脑后，和沙发的红色形成鲜明对比；未施粉脂的脸上除了有一点不明显的黑眼圈外，肌肤状态和以前一样好；身上穿着的里衣不知道是什么材质的，十分顺滑地贴着肌肤，勾勒出她姣好身形，领口处有些凌乱，隐隐约约还能看见一条浅沟。  
他压下心中的躁动，看了看室内空调，打着25度，担心她这样睡着会着凉，找了遥控器调高了两度，又脱下自己西装外套给她盖上。  
不料就在他的衣服刚要盖上时，她迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
她一直在浅眠，其实在有人推门进来的时候就察觉了。只是听到了声音后大脑清醒了，身体却不受控制，眼皮子沉重得很。  
她听到空调的滴滴两声，猜测来人应该不是助理——sandy可没有这么细心。  
感到那人正在接近，还伴着窸窸窣窣的好像是脱衣服的声音，她再怎么心大此时也升起了一股防备，强迫自己睁开眼睛，却没想到看到的是他。  
你醒啦？他见她醒来，也不意外，手上动作没停，将西装盖到她身上后坐在了一旁的椅子上。  
她顺势坐起来，抱着西装，摇了摇头让神志清醒一下，问他：你怎么不在酒店呆着跑这儿来了？不对，剧组的人怎么让你进来的？  
这件事可就说来话长了。他见她刚睡醒的样子可爱极了，存心想逗她，绕着弯儿地不回答。  
她见招拆招：那你就长话短说吧。  
他向她坦白：简单来说，就是我也是这部戏的投资方之一，想来探个班，他们当然要放行了。  
她脑子一下没有转过弯来，思索了好一会儿，才发现问题所在：你是投资方？天啊！那这样我算不算是傍了一个金主啊？  
他被她清奇的脑回路给逗笑了，干脆顺着她的话说下去：是啊，你可是带资进组的女一号。怎么，要不要对金主爸爸有点表示，嗯？  
她倒也愿意配合他演下去，从善如流地说：那金主爸爸你想要怎么样的表示啊？  
他假装思索片刻，便向她伸出双手，说：你过来给我抱抱吧，昨天都没抱够呢。

3.  
她把怀里的西装丢在上发上，站起来向他走去。也许是刚刚睡觉时姿势不对压住了脚，现在突然站起，脚下有些虚浮，险些摔倒。  
好在他坐的并不远，长臂一伸扶住了她将要摔倒的身形，顺势往自己身上一带，她便跌坐进了他的怀里。  
他一低头就能看见她嫣红的唇瓣，不禁会想起昨天那个被打断的吻，忍不住就要去亲她。  
她起先还躲躲闪闪的，说：万一有人进来怎么办啊？再说我待会还要拍戏呢。  
我一进来就锁了门的，而且我本来就是来跟你说这件事的。他知道她如果一直惦记着拍戏，必定不会安分，索性都告诉她：男主的戏估计拍摄时间要比预计的长，导演决定你的拍摄延期到明天了，我正好要来找你，也就顺遍帮他带个话。  
延期了？你刚刚怎么不说啊？而且还是林逸的戏，他不会是出了什么事吧？  
他见她还一直叨叨叨的，再次握住她的下巴，吻住她的唇：你专心点好么。这种时候还想着别的男人，金主可是会生气的。  
她不再多想，或者说是根本没有多余的精力去分神多想。  
这回他像是带着一股怒气，不似昨晚那样的温柔，握住她下巴的手稍稍用力迫使她张开了口，直接探舌进入，与她的小舌纠缠在一起，汲取她口中的香甜。  
她一手虚虚地搭上他的肩，一手按上他的后脑勺，短短的头发在掌心留下刺刺的触感，她借力进一步拉近了两人的距离。  
不得不承认，人对于接吻这件事情事会上瘾的，她已被他吻到舌根发麻，却仍情不自禁地将自己的小舌送出去，任他吮吸。  
待两人的唇瓣分开，皆已是气息不稳，她整个人晕晕乎乎的，不知何时已经跨坐在他的大腿上。  
他一边平复着气息，一边凑在她唇边，不时轻啄两下，不安分的大手也从上衣的下摆伸进去抚上了她的胸口。  
因为古装比较贴身，穿内衣的话会有明显的痕迹，所以一般都是用的乳贴。  
他感受到手上的触感不是布料，但凭着见多识广，也立刻猜到了那是什么，没有迟疑得探到乳贴边缘撕了下来。  
她还来不及反应，只觉得胸前微微一痛，已是真空，害羞的脸越发红了。  
他随手将乳贴丢在一旁的桌子上，大手又再次深入，直接覆上了她的乳肉。  
她无力得靠在他的肩头，如果从背后看起来也只是一对依偎在一起的情侣，可只有他们自己知道，在那宽松衣衫的下面，她的柔软早已充盈着他的掌心。  
他的耳边是她的娇喘，手下不敢用力，就像是担心那满手的滑腻会化了一般。他的另一只手原本揽着她的腰，现在也缓缓下移，带着她的臀部向自己按了按。  
她觉着双腿分开的姿势有些难过，不自觉得动了动，却发现他突然乱了呼吸，身下也清晰得感受到有什么东西抵在大腿根部。  
他干脆扶正了她的身子，两手握住她的腰，一下一下地往身上带。  
她没有拒绝，只是随着他的动作摆动着腰肢。  
一时间，两人都没有说话，整个房间只剩下粗重的呼吸声。  
突然，她觉得身下一阵湿热，呻吟溢出口中，引得他再次吻住她，堵住了她的呻吟，同时将她抱的更紧了些，就像要把人揉进怀里。  
待他放开她时，她已全身无力地靠在他怀中。

 

4.

两人回到酒店时已是八点，却都没有吃饭。  
叫了客房的送餐服务后，两人就又一起躺靠在沙发里腻歪。  
他说：我明天有事，要回香港去一趟。过几天再来看你。  
她有些许抱怨：你不是才刚来么，怎么又要走？飞来飞去很累的吧。  
他一手揽住她的肩头摩挲，说：要不是某人故意躲着我，我也不会特意飞过来啊。  
她想到自己之前的表现，顿觉羞赧，忙捂住他的嘴不让他继续说下去：哎呀，这件事，以后都不许再提了。  
不过我这次来也是有收获的。他看她一脸不解的样子，说：至少，我已经宣示了对你的所有权了，估计以后某人见了你可都要绕道走了吧。


	13. Chapter 13

1.  
张导拍电影有个习惯，拍摄周期一般只有三四个月，这比起一拍就是大半年的电影周期短得多了。但随之而来的是工作强度很大，每天在片场呆十五小时那还算是少的，有时还要连轴拍摄夜戏。  
这样的工作强度，加上导演对演员的要求极高，她又是女主角，不可谓不辛苦，短短几周就又瘦了许多。  
导演一看，这样可不行啊，拍摄进度才一半，女主外观形象要是改变了，观众看起来也会串戏啊，所以吩咐她一定要注意休息，改善伙食，切不要太过劳累了。  
这些总结起来那就是一句话：你该增点肥了。  
她对于导演的要求有些欲哭无泪，她本身就是不易长胖的体制，最近拍戏消耗大了，她也没有控制过自己的饮食，除了正餐吃得比平时多以外还会吃些小零食或者夜宵。可体重就是掉下来她也没办法。  
晚上等夜戏的时候给他打电话的时候说了这件事：你说别的女明星都是特意为了上镜而减肥的，到我这里反而要增肥了，真是什么事儿啊。  
他笑道：你本来就太瘦了，是该多吃点啊。你把你酒店地址给我，回头我让人送点吃的给你。  
她乖乖报上地址，问他：那万一我长胖了，不漂亮了，人老珠黄以后没有人找我拍戏了怎么办？现在的观众都喜欢看年轻漂亮的，到时候说不定我就会被市场抛弃了。  
他被她的设想逗的忍不住了，说：没事，到时候金主爸爸养你，包你吃香的喝辣的。  
自从他向她说明了自己投资方的身份之后，就总爱用金主爸爸这个梗和她开玩笑。  
其实，娱乐圈里靠着金主上位的明星不在少数，男的女的都有。通常如果哪个过了气的明星突然又有了热度，那八成就是跟了金主，金主在背后推人。  
圈内人对这些现象都是心知肚明的，提起时也只会暧昧地笑笑。  
她没出道前是个在舞蹈学院学习民间舞的，最大的梦想就是毕业后能进个舞团跳舞，最好能跳成台柱子，从没想过会进娱乐圈。  
张导选上她做电影女主角是她进入演艺圈的契机。然后一度的话题过后，她的热度也随之慢慢消退。在那个时候，也有好几个“投资人”向她表示过可以给她资源和热度，但交换条件也是一目了然的。  
好在她自己对于名利并不上心，又有张导这位好导师，指引她前进的方向，所以她选择了正当红时半隐退去读书，然后带着实力重回演艺界。  
在娱乐圈这么多年，她一直靠的是自己的能力和运气一步步走到今天这个位子，从来没有沾染过那些潜规则。  
所以，当他用金主二字和她开玩笑时，她反而有一种新鲜感。金主包养虽然不是事实，但却让她觉得有些刺激，就像两人间真的有什么不可告人的秘密，也慢慢形成了另一种情趣。  
正好这是场务来找她，说是到了她的镜头了。  
她便匆匆挂了和他说了再见后挂了电话。

2.  
等拍完夜戏已是凌晨，她卸了妆后顺便洗了个澡，清清爽爽地换上舒适的衣服，坐着保姆车回酒店时整个人已经昏昏欲睡。  
到了酒店以后还是sandy叫醒的她：雯姐，到了，我送你回房间去吧。  
下车的时候她看见还有几个蹲在酒店门口的影迷，一见到她的保姆车立刻围了上来。  
雯雯今天拍戏辛苦了！  
雯雯要好好休息注意身体啊！  
雯雯我们爱你！  
……  
听着粉丝们七嘴八舌的表白，见她们这么迟了还在酒店外候着，她也是有些感动：嗯嗯，我知道了。晚上天冷，你们早点回去吧，路上注意安全。  
粉丝们能和自己的爱豆说上话已经十分开心了，而且还是一个这么善解人意的爱豆，开心一阵之后也就都乖乖听话都散了。  
她和sandy等了一会儿电梯就来了。  
今天确实是累了，进了电梯之后，她就靠着电梯角落的墙闭目养神，把整张脸都埋进了竖起来的衣领里，只剩下鼻子露在外面透气。  
上行的时间只有短短的几十秒，狭小的空间静得只剩几乎不可耳闻的细微呼吸声。忙碌了一整天，她此刻居然幻想着，就这样一直下去似乎也挺好，不用吊威亚，不用骑马，不用大哭大笑，也不用……想他。  
可幻想终究是幻想，轻易地就会被打破。  
“叮”的一声伴随着机械的女声“9楼到了”，她站直了身体准备下电梯，却在睁开眼睛的那一刻发现电梯内居然多了一个人？！  
罪魁祸首此时正笑意盈盈地看着她。  
她不由得脱口而出：你怎么会在这里？  
来给你送吃的啊。他扬了扬手中的蛋糕盒。  
可是，你不是在香港么？我们刚刚还打的电话。  
他冲她扬了扬手机：小姐，现在时北京时间凌晨一点十二分，离我们上一通电话结束已经四个小时多了，这些时间足够我从香港来到你身边了。  
sandy在一旁看傻了眼，刚才在一楼时，就在电梯门要关上的那一刻，这个男子挤了进来，冲她礼貌地一笑之后就退到一边站着，她还疑惑：这人怎么也不按楼层，难不成和我们住同一层么？不过现在看来，这男的就是来找雯姐的吧。  
在sandy目光审视下，她有些羞赧，为了掩饰尴尬，清了清嗓子，说：那个，sandy你房间在楼下，你先回去吧，我自己回房间。明天早上没戏，你中午来叫我就行。  
哦，好。sandy愣愣地应了一声，看着两人走出了电梯，那名男子跟在她老板身后，还转头向自己挥手告别。  
这人，是，雯姐男朋友么？？是的吧！！

3.  
她拿房卡刷开的房间门后就进门换鞋，换了一半才反应过来怎么没听到身后有响动，回头看他，仍是站在门边，歪着身子靠在门框上，一脸笑意地看着她。  
你怎么不进来啊？她疑惑道。  
我在等一个许可。他不急不慢地说着：等你，允许我进房间，或者是，进到你心里。  
她被他的土味情话逗的不好意思，心里暗暗地骂他一句不要脸，说：好啦，快进来啦。我看你你站在门口是想被拍让我明天上头条是吧？  
他逗够了她，也不再继续，进门后把蛋糕递给她：喏，给你增肥用的。  
她接过盒子，还没来得及移动，他却在下一秒突然靠近。她身体周围的温度忽然升高，正手足无措时，他却在她耳边停了。  
你回来前已经洗过了？他轻轻搂住她的腰，把脸埋入她的发丝，嗅着那淡淡的洗发水的味道。  
哦，是啊。天气热，出了好多汗，所以我洗了澡换了衣服才回来的。  
这样啊。他贪恋她的体香，过了好一会儿，直到她默默地抗议“你别抱得那么紧，蛋糕盒子都要压坏了”时才松开她：那你先吃蛋糕，浴室借我用一下，我去冲个澡。

待他冲了一个热水澡，洗去一身疲惫，走出浴室后，就看见她歪坐在沙发山睡着了，面前的蛋糕才吃了三分之一都不到。  
这丫头，怎么这么一点防备心都没呢？他无奈地笑笑，轻手轻脚地抱起她向卧室走去。

4.  
sandy一连几个电话打过去都没人接听，只好硬着头皮上楼去敲她的房门，却在门被打开的一瞬间愣住了。  
稍长的头发凌乱着，刘海垂下，散发出一股狂野的气息；一双眼睛慵懒地半眯着，一副没睡醒的样子；身上穿着一件浴袍，领口微开，隐约可以从那阴影中看见块块腹肌。  
饶是sandy当助理这么久，也见多了各式各样的男明星的“美色”，也被这突如其来的视觉冲击震撼地一时说不出话来。  
他扰了扰头发，看清了来人：哦，你是小助理吧？来接她去片场？  
sandy刚要开口，就听到屋内传来她的声音，问道：是谁啊？  
你助理，应该是来接你的吧。他回了一句后，侧开身子让出一个空位，示意sandy进门。  
sandy连忙摆摆手说：啊，不急的，我是因为打了好几个电话姐都没接才来看看的。我就不进去了，麻烦你帮我告诉姐一声，还有两个小时才出发呢，到时候我在楼下大厅等她。  
sandy一口气说完，便逃也似的离开现场。  
他挥手说了拜拜后关上门回到屋内，就看到她刚刚走出卧室。  
她见到沙发上的一团薄被，问：你昨晚，睡的沙发啊？  
是啊。他一边揉肩一边向她走去：睡得我腰酸背痛的。你看我这么大老远来的还睡沙发，这么可怜，是不是该给我个吻安慰下啊。  
她想想似乎也有道理，迈着小碎步来到他身边，踮起脚尖在他脸颊上亲了一下。  
只是这样怎么够呢？  
他一把拉住正要后退的她的手臂，一个转身的动作，稍加用力便将人平放在了沙发上。  
欺身上前，他用自己的身体将她困住：呐，我记得我之前教过你的，接吻。话音未落，便不顾一起得低头衔住了她的唇瓣。  
她关于接吻的经验全部来自于他，此时也有些不知所措，任由他灵巧的舌轻启牙关，和她的舌纠缠在一起，就像两条小鱼，缠绕，缠绕……  
他两腿夹着她的身子防止她身体不自觉的扭动，一手托住她的后脑勺，另一只手则顺着她的腰线慢慢揉着，一不留神就从她的衣服下摆溜进去，向上，向上……直到触碰到她穿着内衣的浑圆胸部，抑制不住地轻轻揉捏着。  
她被他翻来覆去地舔吻着，任他搓圆揉扁，大脑缺氧到无法再思考，一个劲的嗡嗡响，终于再也忍不住，从喉咙深处发出阵阵呻吟，急切地叫着他的名字。  
他因为她的叫声突然清醒过来，看着身下的她，面色潮红，眼神迷离，自己都想骂自己一句畜牲：真是的，我这是在做什么？明明想过要好好珍惜她，明明一开始只是想要一个吻，为什么会控制不住自己，向她索取这么多？  
他努力平复了下呼吸，帮她把衣服牵好，说：你要是还困的话就再去睡会儿？我去看看厨房有什么，帮你弄点吃的吧。  
她看着他的背影，有些发懵：哎，居然撩完就这样走了？所以……我这算是被耍流氓了么？


	14. Chapter 14

1.  
自从上次深夜送餐之后，他一有空就会去探班。  
起先几次还都是sandy去接他到酒店。后来他来的次数多了，她也觉得每次都叫助理去接人不好，干脆直接丢了一张自己酒店房间的副卡给他，让他自行出入。  
他拿到房卡的时候满心欢喜：你这酒店房卡也给我了，是允许我光明正大随时随刻地来了？不怕我夜袭么？  
就你？她不可否置：给了就给了，你怎么得了便宜还卖乖呢。再说我家大门都给你录了指纹了，现在一张房卡就给你了上天了？  
他顺手揽过她在怀里，在她脸上偷了一个香吻，问：说起来，我应该是唯一一个可以自由进出你家的男人吧？  
不是啊。她随口答道。  
看着他脸色越来越黑，她噗嗤一下笑了出来：逗你你还当真了？你是唯二可以自由进出我家的男性啦，另一个是我爸。  
他愣了片刻后，直接把人压在沙发里，装作生气的样子：好啊，你胆子大了，居然敢耍我了，看我怎么收拾你。说着就对她挠起了痒痒。  
她天生怕痒，扭动着身子躲避攻击，奈何实在是在力量上悬殊过大，怎么也躲不开，只好连连求饶，一边说着我错了我错了，一边直接搂住了他的脖子，想要借此限制他的动作。  
美人香玉都投怀送抱了，他从善如流地停下了攻击，大手方向一转，抚上她的发顶，埋首在她颈间细细舔吻起来。  
这段时间两人关系突飞猛进，也有过很多次亲密接触，他的吻一直很温柔，轻轻柔柔地顺着她的颈线缠绕着。  
她觉得周身的温度似乎都变高了几度，被他触碰的地方都热起来，整个人晕晕乎乎的。  
此时，她放在茶几上的手机响起，将她飘到不知何处的思绪拉了回来。  
他看了眼来电显示，稍稍思考了下现在的情况，还是坐起身来，将她一把拉起后把手机递给她：你妈妈的电话。  
她一听是妈妈打来的电话，顿时觉得自己像是个正在做坏事被家长抓个正着的小孩，立刻正坐起来，拉了拉衣角，按了接听键，亲热地叫了一声：妈。  
电话那头，妈妈唤着她的小名：雯雯啊，拍电影很忙么？好几天没打电话回家了。  
嗯，有点忙的。她心虚地应着：我还有个几天就杀青了，一放假就休息，到时候回来看你和爸。  
你工作辛苦我们都知道，自己注意身体就好。妈妈顿了顿，有小心翼翼地开口问：雯雯，你是不是交男朋友了？  
她被来自母亲大人的拷问惊住了，差点怀疑自己身边是不是被装了监视器，可是自己和他的事知道的人应该不多，戚戚地开口道：妈你怎么这么问，你哪里听来的啊？  
还不是你爸，每天没事上什么微博。之前看了一个报道拍到你和同组男演员一起私下吃饭，还特地去查了人家的资料，我看那人长得挺端正的，性格好像也不错。其实要我说啊你谈恋爱我们也不反对……  
她顿时哭笑不得，原来他们指的是和林逸吃饭那次，没等张母说完就打断她：妈，我们那就是正常的吃个饭，你和爸千万别多想。不过……我确实交男朋友了。  
张母一听，喜出望外：真的啊？对方多大了？做什么工作的呀？也是演员么？你觉得合适的话带来给我和你爸认认。  
她担心妈妈会对生意人有偏见，只是模糊地回答：他不是圈内人，等有空的时候我问问他要不要来好了。  
母女二人又聊了一会儿别的后就挂了电话。  
他坐的离她近，对话内容几乎是一字不差地听见了，这会儿把她圈在怀里，问：你现在又空么？  
什么？她一头雾水。  
你刚刚说的，有空的时候问我要不要去你家的。所以你现在有空了么？  
她被他逗的心情大好，也不扭捏，勾着他的脖子在唇上轻轻一吻，笑着说：我有空啊。所以你愿意跟我去见家长么？  
他看向她的眼中盛满了欢喜：乐意之至。

2.  
五天后，她的戏份杀青。  
因为知道她第二天的飞机回家，同剧组的成员在杀青宴上也没有为难她，都只是简单的敬酒后就结束了。  
第二天，她和sandy一起去的机场。按理说，她休息期间助理也没有跟着的必要，可是公司觉得她一个人出行也许会碰上麻烦，就安排sandy先送她回家之后再放假。  
进了头等舱以后，她坐在里面靠窗的位置，sandy就坐在旁边。她坐定后因为太困，盖上毛毯就直接睡觉了。  
叫醒她的是空姐，用甜甜的嗓音提醒她：这位小姐，飞机马上就要降落了，请您调整好座椅。  
她睁开迷糊的双眼，却发现身边的人不是sandy，顿时睡意全无：你怎么会在这儿？  
他好整以暇地盖上手中的笔记本，嘴角向上扬起，笑意满满地说：不是说要带我见家长的么？

3.  
她看着眼前的情景，有些无语。  
一开门，看到她身后的他时，自家爸妈对自己说的话不超过十句，就把注意力都放在了他身上。  
他得体地做着自我介绍：叔叔阿姨好，我是小雯的男朋友，初次登门，这是我的一点小心意，也不是什么贵重的东西，希望你们能喜欢。  
张母虽然嘴上说着“哎呀，小刘你来就来了还带什么礼物”，一边接过一边又抱怨女儿“你怎么也不事先跟家里说一声，我们一点准备都没有”。  
他也帮着她说话：阿姨，不怪她的。其实我也是直接过来的，没来得及和雯雯说，我还担心突然来了会给你们造成困扰呢。  
张母对他是笑容满满的：不会不会，你快进来。今天有客人，雯雯你跟我出去再买几个新鲜菜来。  
她真的是连家门都没进就又被母亲大人拉着出门了，欲哭无泪啊。  
等她和母亲在此回家时，就见他已经跟父亲在客厅下起了象棋，手边泡着两杯热茶，闻着味道就是张父一直珍藏的佳品，平时都不舍得拿出来喝的。  
她看两人下了一会儿棋，看不懂觉得没意思，就进了厨房要帮张母一起准备晚餐。  
张母一边择菜一边说：这儿不用你，你去客厅陪着去。  
她对着母亲撒起娇来：哎呀，我不去，看不懂没意思。对了，妈你还跟我没说你觉得他怎么样呢。  
你都把人带回来了还问我怎么样啊？张母揶揄起自己女儿也是一点不含糊：我看着长得挺端正的，也不比那些个明星差。其实只要对你好的我们都喜欢，你自己把握好了就好。  
看来他在母亲这里算是基本过了关，她也不再缠着母亲，端着切好的水果去了客厅。

晚餐张母做了满满一大桌子菜，她傻眼了：妈这些都是你做的啊？我们吃的完么？  
张母和蔼地笑着说：这不是小刘第一次来么，也不知道你喜欢吃什么。你平时外面大饭店山珍海味吃多了，这些家常菜肯定比不上，随便吃就好。  
他说话像抹了蜜一样甜：阿姨我什么都吃的。您的菜看色泽就肯定十分美味，肯定不比那些饭店的大厨差。  
一顿饭下来，他和张父张母都聊的开心，还和张父一起喝了不少酒。  
饭后，他一开始要帮着一起收拾，却被张母阻止了：怎么好意思让客人收拾呢。你让雯雯带你出去楼下小区里散散步吧。  
一出家门，他就巴巴地凑上来，说话间带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在她脸上：嘻嘻，我今天表现得还不错吧。  
她装作勉为其难地说：嗯，还不错吧。不过我妈说了，要是我不喜欢你了，他们可是支持我自己的选择的。  
那可不行，不许不喜欢我。他拉住她的手摇晃着，那神态，就差再加个尾巴左右摇摆了。  
他想了想，又一板一眼认真地说：不过如果真有你不喜欢我那一天，我也是有信心再次迷倒你。  
她哈哈大笑起来，说：我以前怎么没发现你脸这么大呢？


	15. Chapter 15

1.  
她从来是个闲不住的人，电影杀青后在家呆了几天后就开始计划着出去旅行，最终目的地定在了法国。  
他因为工作离不开香港，还是在通电话时知道的这件事，虽然没有表示明确反对，但心里还是担心，挽留她：“你说你又不会讲法语，顶多会说‘Bonjour‘和‘Merci‘（你好，谢谢），还偏偏要去法国，人生地不熟的。不如你来香港吧，我有空带你玩。”  
“不会说法语就不能去法国啦？”她心中觉得他的借口真是幼稚，也不拆穿，笑着说道，“那我也不会说粤语哎，看来香港我也是去不了的。”  
他被她的话噎到，忙说：“那怎么行！你要是来香港了肯定是和我一起啊，我会粤语就行。”  
“好了没什么好担心的，香港下次再来。这次还有工作室的人一起去，人家会法语，我只要跟着他们就行了，完全不用我操心。等过阵子电影开始宣传了又要忙可就没机会了。”她长时间举着手机，手臂有些酸，便开了免提随手放在桌上，一边开始整理行李箱，“你手头事情多就先好好工作嘛。放心吧，我会发照片给你看的。”  
他听了觉得好笑，还发照片来看，真是像极了某款休闲app：“看来我女朋友是只青蛙啊。”  
“啊？”她一时没有get到他的意思，一头雾水。  
“没事。不过别光顾着拍风景，也要把你自己拍进去。”他又想起了什么，“对了，别忙了给我带特产回来哦。”  
她终于意识到他是在指之前很火的那个游戏，笑道：“都有，都有！你就准备好粮食等我回来吧。”

她觉得自己的骨子里有着一种流浪艺术家的浪漫气息，有着一颗背着单反走遍世界的的心，所以朋友圈经常会有自己的摄影作品，不过大多都是风景照，很少会自己出镜。  
她答应了会发自己的照片给他看，还真的就把这件事记在心上了。  
飞机在机场降落时已是深夜。她记得他的嘱咐，一开机就立刻发了一张自己的自拍照。  
此时国内正是早晨，他刚刚晨跑归来，就收到了她的微信，一张照片加上一句话：刘先生，早安，您的青蛙小姐发来一张明信片，请查收。  
他点开图片，从周围的环境来看她还在停机坪等摆渡车。照片上的她只有上半张脸，露出鼻子以上部分，看起来有些疲惫的样子。  
他申请了一个视频通话，接通后屏幕却一直卡住，想来可能是她那边信号不好，就又挂了改为打字，具体询问了她接下去的行程。  
两人大约聊了半个多小时，她就说已经乘上了事先联系好的送他们去住处的车辆。  
他知道她长时间的飞行加上转机必定是累了，最后又嘱托了几句就结束了聊天，让她好好休息，在外旅行注意安全。

接下去的几天里她真的就像旅行在外的青蛙一样，时不时地发来照片，有时是异国街头的美丽风景，有时是吃着美食的一脸满足，有时是落日余晖中的清瘦背影。  
他承认自己对她的思念已经泛滥成灾，明明处在热恋期却见不着摸不到，真是十分郁结，只能把她的每一张照片都冲印出来整成了一本相册，想的厉害了就拿出来翻翻，以解相思之苦。

2.  
这天下午他正在办公室，却意料之外地接到了她的电话：“我在你公司大厅里进不来，快点下来接我，时间长了我怕被认出来。”  
他顾不上深究为何本应在法国的她会出现在此处，维持着通话直冲楼下，一出电梯就看到了她拖着一个大大的行李箱，对着自己挥手：“hi，surpris！”  
此时正接近下班时间，大厅里人来人往的，他径直走向她，一手接过她手中的行李箱拉杆，另一只手直接牵住她的手，转身就向电梯走去。  
他动作行云流水，一气呵成，看到的人都傻了眼，老板居然亲自下来接一个女人？还是个挺漂亮的女人？！

她被他牵着走，心中自然甜蜜。直到进了电梯间才说话：“刚刚好多人在旁边，你……”还没说完，他便掰过她的身子，寻着她的唇吻了上来。她便乖乖地张嘴放他的舌头进来，任他与自己的小舌纠缠。  
电梯很快到达负一层，门打开时他还意犹未尽，却也不得不放开她，按捺下心中的欲火，带着人送到自己车子的副驾座。等他放完行李坐入驾驶座时，她已经拿着一只小镜子在补妆；“都怪你，把我的口红都亲没了。”  
他仔细去瞧他的唇，却觉得这幅被自己亲的水润水润的样子更好看：“既然已经没了，那干脆再让我亲一会儿吧。”说完又欺身上去，把人压在座位上欺负。  
起先她两手还抵在他的胸口微微挣扎，可无奈实在抵不过他的热情，只能放软了身子让他亲。幸好他也只是亲，两手还算规矩。  
等到他一脸餍足地起身时，她的唇又嫣红了几分。  
他这才见面的惊喜中回过神来，对怀中的她看了又看，毕竟昨天联系的时候她还在法国，今天就突然出现在自己眼前，真怕这是一场梦：“你怎么突然回来了也不告诉我，让我去机场接你啊。”  
“告诉你了就不算惊喜啦。” 她轻声问他，“说，你是不是想惨了我了？”  
他从善如流：“是啊，可想你了，想到以后再也不让你你自己出去了。”他又替她绑好安全带，问，“饿了么？我带你去吃东西？”  
“我在飞机上吃的飞机餐还不饿呢，现在就想好好睡一觉。”  
他一想也对，她刚回来，长途跋涉一定是累了，而且时差都还没倒好，是很需要好好休息一番。他一边发动车子，“那去我家吧？”  
“啊？什么？”她没想到他居然那么直接！  
“那不然呢？”他反问她，“你在香港又没有房产，或者你以为我会让自己的女朋友住酒店？”  
“可是，会不会太快了啊？”她有些不安，“而且直接去你家里，我什么都没准备，空手不太好吧。”  
他轻笑：“不是我父母家，是我家。我自己一个人住的家。”  
她羞得小拳拳锤他胸口：“那你一开始就说清楚嘛，害我白担心了。”

3.  
醒来时阳光透过窗帘的缝隙射入房间，她呆了好一阵子才想起自己在哪里，背后是一个温暖的怀抱，一扭头果然看见他正睡在一旁，惊得一她下子坐了起来。  
他睡眠极浅，几乎是怀中的人一动他就醒了，撑着脑袋看她：“你醒了？昨晚睡得好么？”  
她活了这么多年，和男人如此亲密地同床共枕也是头一回，不免有些羞涩，问他：“我昨晚明明是一个人睡的，你怎么会……”  
“这里是我的家，我的房间，我的床，我怎么不能睡了。”他亲了亲她的额头，复又把她拉入怀中躺好，“你的睡相可不怎么样，非得抱着你才不会乱动。昨晚可折腾死我了，作为补偿你再陪我睡一会儿。”  
耳边是他的呼吸声，一下一下的，均匀而有力，她听着听着，渐渐生出了困意，便挪了挪身体，环抱住他的腰，找到一个舒适的姿势又睡去了。


	16. Chapter 16

1.u  
叫醒他们的是不停的门铃声。  
他见她还有些半睡半醒的样子，就对她说：“你再睡会儿，我先去看看。”说完还顺便在她脸颊偷了一个香吻。  
她被偷袭有些害羞，装作不耐烦地挥挥手，嘟哝着“你烦死了快走开”，一边把被子拉过头顶，继续睡了。  
他关好主卧的门，慢悠悠地走到门边，嘴里应着：“来了来了，别再按了。”  
门铃声停下了，他开门一看，门外的正是他亲姐刘沐，随即大腿便被紧紧抱住，那是他的外甥女球球。他长手一捞，就把小姑娘抱了起来。  
刘沐看他睡眼惺忪，头发乱得像鸟窝，就是一副刚起床的样子，一边脱了鞋向里走，一边忍不住奚落他：“我亲爱的弟弟，现在已经快中午十二点了，你可别告诉我你还在睡觉？”  
球球也跟着幸灾乐祸，小手拍拍：“舅舅大懒猪！舅舅大懒猪！”  
他还没来得及为自己申辩，就看见刘沐的目光落在了客厅里那只行李箱上，箱子是敞开的，装的明显是女人的衣物。  
“你小子老实交代，昨晚上带女人回家过的夜？”刘沐的目光在他脸上巡视几圈，又意有所指地拿眼睛余光瞟了瞟紧闭的房间门，看的他有些发怵。  
“姐你别瞎说。”他解释，“什么女人啊，那是我女朋友！”  
“什么时候开始交往的？”  
“快半年了。”  
“很喜欢人家？”  
“嗯。”  
“我认识么？”  
“应该认识吧。”他记得前段时间母上追她的剧的时候老姐应该也是跟着看了个大概的，不过马上又补充了一句，“可她应该不认识你。”  
刘沐对自己这个弟弟有些无话可说，又追问了最后一个问题：“那个，你们……做过了么？”  
他顿时整张脸都红了，就像个情窦初开的小伙子：“姐你说什么呢。”  
在场的三人只有球球听不懂这句话，不甘地追问：“舅舅，什么是做过了？什么是做过了？”问得他是哑口无言。  
刘沐从他手中接过女儿，对他说：“如果你是认真的，就要对女方负责。我们家虽然家大业大的，但也不是什么封建家庭，不会干涉你的想法。只是如果你定下来的，就带回家给我们看看。”  
“姐，不是你想的那样，我们还没……她昨天刚从法国回来，我就接她回来休息下。再说了你弟弟可没那么禽兽。”  
刘沐知道他不会跟自己说谎。女朋友都交往半年了还没有碰过，看来他真的是认真对待这段感情的。  
“这种事情你自己把握就好了。”刘沐抱着女儿就向门外走去，“既然你这里有人那我就先走了，改天有机会带你女朋友回家吃个饭。”  
他送走了姐姐，回房间去看她，却见她已经醒了，坐在床上，柔软的被子层层叠叠得堆在脚边：“你起来了啊。”他一边向她走去一边看她的脸色——他怕她听到了刚刚的对话可能会生气。  
“嗯，睡饱了就起来了。”她往他坐下的地方挪了挪，勾住了他的手臂，“那个，刚刚的是你姐姐啊？她说要你带我回家吃个饭？”  
他吻了吻她的发顶：“没关系，你不想的话可以不去的。”虽然他在心里是很想正式介绍她给自己的家人，不过也想顾虑她的感受。  
“我没问题啊，都到香港了，不去拜访一下反而会显得不礼貌吧。”她干脆直接腻在了他的怀里，“不过，现在，我饿了。”  
他对她的撒娇甘之如饴：“好好好，我先给你做饭去。”

2.  
去他家吃饭被安排在了第二天。  
他公司有事务要处理，不得不去，就约好了下午早点下班回来接了她再去父母家。  
结果他到家时，就看见她穿着浴袍，头发是吹好了的，妆也化好了，只有衣服没有换，站在床前发呆。  
见他回来，她仿佛有了救星一般，拉着他的手，指着床上的几件衣服问：“你觉得我穿哪一件合适啊？”  
他圈了她在怀里，顺势在床边坐下，说：“这么认真啊？想给我家人留下个好印象好以后做我们家媳妇容易些？”  
她本来一本正经地问他，想得到一些有用的建议，没想到他却这么不正经，就将他一推：“别闹！”却没控制好力道，把人推得直接向后仰去倒在了床上，他又拉着她的胳膊，顺势拉着她扑倒在他的胸前。  
一推一拉间，她的浴袍从肩头滑落，露出大半酥胸，他只需稍稍抬头，美色便尽收眼底。  
两人正是热恋期，亲亲抱抱了不知道多少回，现在送到嘴边的肉哪有不吃的道理。  
他当机立断地一个翻身，将她压在身下，寻着她娇艳欲滴的唇亲了上去。  
她没料到他居然在此刻“发情”，气得哇哇大叫，无奈与他的力量太过悬殊，只有放软了身子任他胡作非为，却也渐渐在他的强劲攻势下动了情。  
他的吻越来越炽热，眼看就要刹不住车，手机却在此时不合时宜地响起，还是专属于家庭成员的铃声。  
他不得不停下来，一边拿手机一边还不忘拉过一旁的被子替她盖上，怕她着凉。  
他清了清嗓音，接通了电话：“喂，姐，怎么了？”  
“妈妈问你们大概还有多久到，好叫张婶准备饭菜了。”  
“我们刚要出发呢。”他这句话回答得有点心虚，“现在下班高峰期肯定会堵，不用急着要做晚饭吧。”  
“行吧，那你们慢慢来。路上开车注意安全。挂了。”  
他放下手机，看她都已经整个人缩进了被子里，不由觉得好笑：“我去准备一下要带去的东西。衣服的话，穿这件吧。我妈以前看你演医者的那部电视剧的时候好像说过你穿蓝色好看。”  
“哦。”她的声音从被子里传来，有些闷闷的，“你先出去，我再换衣服。”

3.  
她紧张的情绪维持了一路，知道真正见到了他的家人才一扫而光。  
他爸爸是个儒雅的中年男子，她妈妈也十分有气质，一见了她，就喜欢得不得了：“哎呀，你不是那个演员吗，我可喜欢看你的戏了。没想到我儿子找你当女朋友，真是有福气呢。”  
他姐姐也在一旁帮腔：“是啊，是我们源仔有福气”。  
最好笑的是球球小朋友，天真地问：“姐姐你好漂亮啊。幼儿园的老师说仙女是最漂亮的人，我可以叫你仙女姐姐么？”  
他一把抱起这个鬼灵精怪的丫头，在她耳边说：“她是你舅舅的女朋友，你要叫舅妈的，不能叫姐姐。”  
“哦，好吧。”小姑娘脑洞大开，“那我就叫你仙女舅妈吧好不好？”弄的一群大人啼笑皆非。

她觉得他家完全没有传说中豪门世家的样子，平易近人得很。  
晚餐时，刘父虽然嘴上话很少，但也比平时性质高了许多，还开了一瓶红酒，除了他因为要开车没有喝，其他人或多或少都饮了一些。  
刘母一直劝她多吃点，他也时不时地给她夹菜，一顿饭吃得很是开心。  
饭后一家人坐着聊了会天，他便起身说要走了：“她刚从法国回来，还在倒时差，得早点回去按时睡觉才行。”  
刘母他们也不再挽留，只是要她有空就来家里玩。

4.  
许是晚上喝了红酒，车内的温度又有些高，她坐着就觉得晕晕乎乎的。  
他见了，特意把车开的平稳许多，到家后才叫醒她：“醒醒，我们到了。”  
她悠悠转醒，迷蒙的双眼还带着水汽，由着他牵着自己下车，上了电梯，走出电梯，回了家。  
她强撑着睡意，给自己卸了妆，冲了个澡，胡乱套上睡衣后就埋进柔软的床里，一睡不起。  
睡梦中她觉得有些热，呼吸都觉得急促，难耐地扭了扭身子，却感到了禁锢，便满满转醒，睁开了眼。  
房间的大灯都关了，唯一的光源是远处穿衣镜上方的小顶灯，昏暗昏暗的并不刺眼。  
她一低头就看见自己睡衣的扣子已经被解开了，而他正伏在自己胸口舔吻着，只能看见他的发顶，酥酥麻麻的陌生感让她有些不知所措。  
她轻轻叫了声他的名字，却发现自己连声音都变了调，娇滴滴的，有透出一丝媚。  
他听见她的声音，两手撑在她身体的两边，尽量不让自己的体重压到她。  
他亲了亲她的小鼻子，说：“你知道么，我今天真的很高兴，真的，真的好喜欢你啊。”  
她听着他突如期来的告白稍稍有些分神。  
不知什么时候他已经把她的睡衣睡裤都除去了，抱着光溜溜的她耐心得吻着，娇滴滴的嘴唇，修长的脖颈，圆润的香肩，柔软的双乳，直到那两点红梅颤栗栗地绽放。  
一双大掌也顺着她的脊背向下，经过纤细的腰肢，圆圆的小屁股，一路探进她身体的深处。  
她初经人事，哪里受得了这样的双重刺激，不一会儿就燥热难耐，身上渐渐沁出一身汗来，只好两手胡乱地攀住他的背，嘴里叫着的是他的名字。  
手下的湿滑告诉他，她已经准备好了。  
他终于放弃了这样的“折磨”，重新吻住她的唇，下身的硬物也抵在了她的两腿之间。  
她已经被他折腾得难受得厉害，感受到他的炙热，也顾不得什么羞耻，抽抽嗒嗒地唤他：“我难受，你，嗯，你进来，你快进来。”  
试问有哪个男人能拒绝心爱女人这样的邀请，他差点不管不顾地想要挺身进入，但仅存的理智一直在告诫他不能这样做，还不够，直接进去的话她会痛，他们的第一次应当是美好的。  
他摸着她头顶的软发，细细吻着她的眼睛，一边不停地说“你放松些，我怕你会痛的，宝贝，没事的，你再放松些”，一边缓缓地沉下身子前进。  
异物侵入的感觉她从来没有体验过，只感觉那里胀胀的，没有想象中的痛，慢慢地也就习惯了。  
当她以为这就是全部了的时候，低头去看那处，却发现材质进去了一个头部，至少还有一大半露在外面：“你那里怎么那么大呀，这么久了还没有全部进去？到底行不行啊？”  
在“行不行”这个关乎男人尊严的问题面前，他再也忍不住了，哄着她：“就一下啊，你就忍一下就好”，说着便一举贯入到她身体的最深处。  
她是愣了几秒才感觉到痛，两脚夹紧想要他出去，却被他扶着大腿直接盘上了他的腰。  
他吻她，堵住了她喊着痛的呻吟声，下身却深深埋入，不曾动摇。  
她痛的只能去抓他的背，那古铜色的肌肤上出现一道道红痕，但也止不住他的坚决。  
渐渐地，痛感远去，她的身体里产生了一种奇妙的酥酥麻麻的感觉，好受又难受，好像半瓶水，吊着她，却怎么也装不满。  
他感受到抵抗的力量变小了，便猜测她已经捱过了那阵痛，吻掉了她眼角因为生理性原因沁出的液体，问：“现在还痛么？”  
“……还好了……”  
得到了她类似于肯定的回答，他再也不用压抑自己：“那我可以动了吧。”  
一想到自己正在她身体里的事实，他的动作就带上了不可言喻的兴奋，一下一下地，坚定而有力地动了起来。  
她整个人都在他的怀里，触手可及的是他的肌肤，鼻息间满满的都是他的味道，迎合着他的律动款款摆动着腰肢，与他合为一体的快感也堆积起来。  
他起先还略微带着克制，可耳边是她咿咿呀呀的呻吟喝结合处传来的令人羞耻的水声，他的动作越来越大，到了最后甚至有些失控。  
她随着他的动作攀上了云霄，陌生又刺激的快感布满了全身，高潮让她的身体更加敏感。  
他的呼吸早已紊乱，感觉她那处绞的他越来越紧，意识到她已经到了，便又狠狠地抽插几下，在最后时刻撤出了她的身体，滚烫的浊液洒满了她的腿间。  
他气喘吁吁的，平复了许久才恢复，低头看她，她却因为不知太累还是怎么了，居然又些睡着了。  
他知道她一向爱干净，如果清醒着肯定是不愿意这样睡的，便去卫生间给浴缸放了水，抱她进去清洗一番，接着又换了一床干净的床单。  
做完了这一切，他抱着她，幸福感充满了整个胸腔，这才沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此祝贺男主终于吃到肉！٩۹(๑•̀ω•́ ๑)۶


	17. Chapter 17

1.

她再次醒来时，清晨的阳光已经从未拉严实的窗帘缝隙里泄进卧室。

她看着枕边仍在沉睡的他，头发的刘海有些长了，就乱糟糟地盖住眼睛。她伸手去拨开刘海，再顺着他的眉眼向下抚摸，突然觉得，其实他的皮相生的也是极好的，比起自己见过的许多娱乐圈的整容小生强多了。

摩挲着他的唇时，他却突然睁开眼，紧接着张口含住了她的手指细细舔吻起来。

她被吓了一跳，问：“你干嘛装睡啊？老实说，是不是早就醒了？”

“唔，我觉得应该算不上装睡吧。”他说，“因为我昨晚几乎没有睡。才不像某人，事情办完了都不管我了。”

她因为昨晚是喝了点酒的，有些晕晕乎乎得，记得并不是很清晰，此时的脑海中只能依稀浮现出昨晚的景象：房间里昏暗的灯光，他有力的臂膀和坚定的动作，她款摆的腰肢和动情的吟哦……

于是，某人默默地，默默地把脸埋进了被子里……

他看着她害羞的样子，觉得好笑，但也没忘了给自己女朋友留点面子，便岔开了话题：“那个，那里还痛么？我听说女孩子第一次的话都会痛的？”

没想到他会问出这样的话，更是羞得无地自容：“哎呀你别管啦。你不用上班么？快点走了啦！”

他听她的语气也不像有事的样子，便也不再逗她了：“那你一个人在家休息下，有事给我打电话？”

“知道啦知道啦，你再不去上班就迟到了。”

他扒拉开被子，露出她的小脸，在她的额头上印下一吻：“是啊，你说我不努力上班，怎么能赚钱包养我们大明星啊，是不是？”

2.

眼看快要接近11点，他猜想她应该已经起床了，便想去个电话问问她午餐打算怎么办，没想到他的电话还没打出去，刘沐的电话先到了。

“我们球球说有事情要跟你说。”

刘沐话音未落，他就听见小外甥女在电话那头喊道：“舅舅，我是球球。”小姑娘说起话来奶声奶气的，听得人心都要化了，“我想请仙女舅妈出来吃饭，但是妈妈说要先问过你。”

他自然没有反对的理由，但又怕没有问过她的意见就贸然答应她会不乐意，就告诉姐姐：“我问问她吧再说吧，我担心她今天可能会身体不舒服。”

刘沐又些奇怪：“昨天吃饭的时候不是还好好的么？怎么今天就不舒服了？那你赶紧带去医院看看啊。需不需要我也过来？”

“嗯，也没什么大事。”这种事又不能明说，他想了一个比较隐晦的说法，“就是我们昨天晚上做了点运动，嗯，你懂的。”

刘沐听了，立马意会了，发出了意味深长的一声感叹：“源仔可以啊，动作挺快的嘛。看来我可以给妈说让她等着抱孙子了？”

“姐你可别给我帮倒忙啊，要说的话我自己会说的。”

刘沐又与他闲聊了几句，就挂了电话，安慰不能和仙女舅妈约会的球球去了。

他打了她的手机，过了好一会儿才接通：“在干嘛呢？起来了没？我给你留的早餐吃了么？”

“吃过了。”她一边接听着电话，一边又回到厨房去，“我说你家冰箱里也太简单了吧，居然只有面包和鸡蛋，连个蔬菜都没有。我本来想自己做个中饭吃都没有材料。”

“啊，sorry。”他连忙解释，“我平时基本都是在公司或者回我父母家吃饭，家里不做饭，也没料到你会来，所以什么也没准备。”

这下轮到她发愁了：“那我中午吃什么啊？”

“你看这样好不好？”他看了看时间，说，“我手头还有些事情马上处理好，你先换身衣服，等下我来接你出门吃午餐，然后我们再去超市买些食材自己做晚餐。”

“好，那我等你。”

3.

他带她去的是一家粤菜馆子，环境十分好，但奇怪的是来吃饭的人并不多，当然这个疑问在她看到了菜单上的价格时就被解开了。

他似乎是这家店的常客，一进门就被领着去了楼上的小包厢。

他们昨日刚有了肌肤之亲，此刻他自然是一颗都不愿意放开她，一到了只有两人的时候，他直接坐到了她身旁，搂着腰就想要亲热她。

她自然也是愿意与他亲热的，但一想，觉得这是在外面，又不好意思，内心十分挣扎矛盾，一半推脱一般顺从，也就任由他去了。

这样一来二去的，两人这顿饭吃得时间也就更久了些，等到从饭店出来已是午后一点多了。

因为家中什么也没有，之后他们就一起去超市采购食材。

两人就像普通的小情侣一样，她在前面边走边挑选东西，他跟在她身后推着推车，也细心地一一检查她放进推车内的东西的生产日期。

除了食材以外，她还拿了许多生活用品——他家真的是简单得可以，要啥没啥，什么都得买。

不一会儿，推车就被装得半满了。

她眼看需要的东西都已经拿得差不多了，就想要拉着他去结账回家了。

没想到他却说：“等等，还有东西没买好。”

她一脸疑惑，被他牵着走，等走到货架前才反应过来——他居然带她到了成人用品区。

她羞愧得只想赶快离开，没想到他却挑得仔细：“尺寸大话，应该是大号吧，超薄的好不好？怎么还分这么多味道的，你喜欢什么水果味儿的？”

她却像个羞于见人的小孩一样，看着货架外来来往往的人，更何况他还问她怎么羞耻的问题，只能随便敷衍他：“哎呀，怎么样都啦，你快点，快点！”

他见她慌张的样子觉得甚是可爱，但也怕她真的恼了，赶快挑了几盒就去结账了。

她不想面对收银员不知道会露出怎样的眼神，干脆把问题抛给了他，说了一句“你排队吧，我在外面等你”，就逃也似的出去了。

回到住处时，电梯里他就想亲她，被她一句“有监控呢”给堵了回去。

进屋后，她也没让他得手，指挥他去放东西，自己提着装食材的袋子进了厨房，说：“厨房是我的天下，你不许进来，自己一边玩儿去等开饭吧。”接着便大门一关，将他隔绝在外面，不让他进来捣乱。

他看着紧闭的厨房门，兀自发笑：小东西，你以为逃得了这一时算什么，就暂且先放你一马，待会儿再“算帐”，毕竟饱暖之后才能思淫欲嘛。


	18. Chapter 18

1.

最近，sandy发现自家老板总是会对着手机傻笑。

比如现在——老板正一个人坐在保姆车的后座，看起来应该是在微信聊天的样子，时不时地输入文字，满脸泛着一种名为“我谈恋爱了”的光芒。

“那个，姐，虽然你心情好，但是经纪人姐姐要我提醒你下，是不是在外人面前还是收着点比较好啊？”sandy默默地提醒她，“待会儿下去可能会有很多粉丝啊，你看……”

“哦啦哦啦。”她回答道，突然想起什么，放下手机，身子探到了前座问sandy，“我记得你好像是有男朋友的哦。一般男朋友过生日你会送什么礼物啊？”

sandy回忆了下：“我送的无非就是手表钱包这种啦，很普通的。”

“唔，我网上搜出来也都是这些呢。”她重新坐回去，喃喃自语，“可是感觉好没有创意啊。”

“姐，要不你考虑下什么手工艺品。不是都说亲手做的会显得有诚意么？”

她听了，觉得好像很有道理的样子，又拿起手机打开浏览器，输入关键词：男朋友生日 手工艺品，一条一条仔细地看了起来。

2.

她在休假回来后最主要的工作就是电影的后期配音工作。

张导的这部电影是准备今年参选金鸽奖的，整个制作团队都在全力以赴。

她还特意退掉了其他工作，在正式的配音开始前给自己找了台词老师加紧训练，力求能以最好的状态为这部电影锦上添花。

可就算忙成这样，她也记得10月10号是他的生日。

她本来打算要在他生日的时候去香港陪他一起庆生，但眼看后期工作正在最紧要关头，她这个女主角怎么也不好意思去请假。

他之前在电话里和她提起，今年是他三十岁的生日，家里人想要办的正式些，希望她也能出席家宴。

她一直没给他准确的答复，一来是不确定当天是否真的有空，二来是怕他会失望。

他隐隐约约也能感受到她的难处，后来也没有再提。

就这样，日子到了10月8日。

她还在家中就接到了张导的电话：“雯丫头，你手头上港澳通行证还能用不？”

她因为他的关系，香港的签证是一直备着的，虽然张导的这个问题问得有些莫名其妙，她也立马回答了：“应该是还能用的。怎么了，是有什么事情需要我去香港么？”

张导说：“能用就好。这不是再过三个月金鸽奖就要开幕了么，组委会通知说安排了去年的参奖者有个聚会，就在明天晚上。我想着今年这部电影如果参加了你肯定会提名最佳女主的，所以就想先带你去和组委会熟悉熟悉。倒也不是说走后门，只不过是去多见见世面。”

她一听去年的参奖者也会参加，立马两眼放光，想也不想地就答应了。

而且这个时候去，说不定还能抽空去找他，陪他过个生日。

3.

她的算盘打得极好，可万万没想到，到了香港后反倒联系不上他了。

在聚会现场，她播出的电话仍未被接通，只能无奈地把手机放回小手包中，回到张导的身边去。

几位电影界的大拿们聚在一起，谈论的话题那是相当的天马行空，从摄影上光与影的运用，到娱乐圈的一些八卦小料，简直是无所不谈。

她在一众前辈们面前，倒也落落大方，时不时地搭几句腔，也不会显得突兀。

就在他们的谈话中，她却捕捉到了他的名字。

“你们知道么，就这次聚会，可是耀华集团全部资助的，看来刘庭东是有意向向娱乐圈进军了。”

“未必。在香港谁不知道耀华现在基本都是他儿子在管事了。我听说刘庭东可是有意向在刘公子年满三十以后就完全放权给他。所以，这种方向性的决策，应该还是刘公子定的。”

“耀华要是能把这块蛋糕做大了，未必不是一件好事啊。”

“说点八卦啊。我听说刘公子现在交了个女朋友，好像是内地娱乐圈的，可娱报的记者还没挖出来是谁。”说话者突然转向了她，“张小姐你对内地娱乐圈应该比我们熟，有没有什么小道消息啊？”

她突然被点名，有些猝不及防：“啊？不好意思唉，我平时不怎么关注这种新闻的。”嘴上笑嘻嘻地搪塞着，心里却计划着：看来以后见面要小心点了，听说香港的狗仔特别厉害，可千万别被拍到了。

4.

主办方安排的住处正好就在宴会厅楼上，她在宴会结束后就直接乘电梯去了楼上的房间。

她看了眼房卡上的数字，顺着走廊上的房间号指示，拐过了一个转角，却看到了一个意料之外的身影。

他穿着一件简简单单的白衬衫，两手插在西装口袋里，走廊上橘黄色壁灯的光打在他身上，就像是一尊完美的雕像，等待了好久，并且似乎会一直等下去。

她在原地停了一会儿，突然在心底生出一股气来，明明是刚刚怎么都联系不到的人，此时却突然出现，自己却好像一个小丑一样，对他的到来一无所知。

她有些气不过，故意无视着他，快步走过，却在经过他身边时被一把捉住手腕。

她挣扎了几下没能挣开他的钳制，有些恼了，质问他：“你这是什么意思啊？”

高大的男人没有回答，自然地牵着她的手中的房卡在门锁上一刷，门开后一把将她推进去后立马关上了门。

屋内漆黑一片，她拿着房卡想去够门上的插电口，却被他直接按在墙上。

他几乎用了全部的重量压在她身上，两人身体紧贴，连一丝缝隙也没有。

他拿额头抵着她的额头，让两人的呼吸缠绕在一起，低声问她：“你有没有想我？”

她刚刚还生着气呢，此时听到他的话，却不知道怎么得就酸了鼻子，连嗓音都带上了一点哼哼声，答得口是心非：“没有，一点也没有，才不要见你呢。你松开些，我都要透不过气了。”

“真的没有？”他稍稍站直了身体，放松了些对她的禁锢，大掌也自然地揽上她的腰——她今天穿的晚礼服露出一大片背部的肌肤，可能因为长时间露在外面而有些凉，他直接抚上去，来回摩挲，想要温暖她，“没有想我的话怎么给我打了那么多个电话啊？”

“你知道？”她的手抵在他的胸口，发泄似的捶了捶他，“你都知道你为什么不接我电话呀？”

“不止这样，你知道为什么会有这次聚会么？”

她脑中飞速转动起来，回忆起今天听到的话：“聚会也是你策划的？”

“是啊。”他承认得十分爽快，“要不是这样的话你现在肯定还在北京工作呢，哪有机会来陪男朋友过生日。”

“哼，不要脸，谁说要陪你过生日？”

他早就听出来这小女人是因为自己没接电话而在闹脾气呢，也不再多说什么，直接吻了上去。

她被这突如其来的问惊到不知所措，等她回过神来时，他已经开启了她的唇，肆无忌惮地又舔又咬的，勾着她的小舌头纠缠。

俗话说得好：怎么样堵住女人喋喋不休的嘴？

吻她！

如果吻了还没用怎么办？

那就吻到她无法思考就好啦。

等到他放开她时，她已经站不稳，要靠双手死命拽着他的衬衫衣襟才能勉强站直。

他也不再废话，不顾她的惊呼，直接将人打横抱起向里间走去。

好久没见面的二人，都有满肚子说不完的话，可现在，他觉得他们还有更重要的事情要做。

反正，夜还长着呢……


	19. Chapter 19

1.

也许是因为认床，她早就醒来了。

身体的疲惫提醒着她，昨晚他们是多么疯狂。

看着枕边的他还在熟睡，她的心头突然涌上一股甜蜜：难道这就是所谓的小别胜新婚？

她想起还有更重要的事情要做，拉开他揽在自己腰上的手臂，轻手轻脚地下了床，穿上睡衣，去了房间外的小会客厅。

他醒时却发现怀里空空荡荡的，本该在自己身边的女人此刻却不见踪影，随手捞起放在旁边的裤子穿上往外走，一开房间门就看见自己想要找的人此刻正蹲在茶几前写着什么。

“起得比我还早，看来是昨晚我还不够努力吗。”他自背后抱住她，亲昵地把下巴搁在她的肩窝，去看她手头的动作，“这是在干什么呢？”

她连忙一手盖住了什么，另一只手拿手肘向后撞了撞他的小腹，力道就像小猫挠痒痒似的：“你坐去那边沙发上不许看，等我叫你了才可以。”

他乖乖听话，退到沙发上坐好，一边看着她认真的侧脸，一边耐心地等待。

几分钟后，她拿着刚刚写好的小卡片和早就放在一旁的盒子，在他身边坐了下来。

她只穿了一件真丝小吊带睡裙，本来长度堪堪遮住小屁股，现在一坐下来，裙子的下摆有些掀起，都能看见若隐若现的内裤。

他直接扶着她的腰，稍稍用力，就把人圈到了怀里，让她直接坐到了自己的大腿上。地上虽然铺了厚厚的地毯，但她刚才跪着的时候可能还是着了些凉，整个小腿肚都是冰冷的。他弯了她的小腿团到胸前，来回抚摸着，想借着摩擦让她快速暖起来：“怎么还像个小孩子一样呢，地上这么冷还跪着也不怕着凉。”

她调整了下坐姿，找了个舒服的姿势，献宝似的把手里的东西递到他面前：“生日快乐，我刚刚找酒店要的贺卡给你写了祝福，这个是礼物。”

他接过她手中包装精美的礼物盒，并不忙着拆开看，反而开始揶揄她：“昨天还说没想我的，结果还带了生日礼物来的。”他开心到不能自已，在她脸颊上亲了又亲，“其实能和你一起过生日，我就已经很开心了。”

她开玩笑似得说：“你有什么好开心的？我还是二字开头的年纪，你却已经三十岁了。”她丝毫没有察觉到男人的眼神越来越危险，手也顺着大腿越摸越上，自顾自地讲着：“你说你这算得上是老牛吃嫩草，大叔配小萝莉么？”

老刘被她说成是老牛，这可不得了：她这是变着法儿得说他年纪大了呢。

真正交往以后，他早就习惯了她嘴里时不时蹦出来的挤兑自己的话，小嘴什么都不说的时候娇滴滴粉嫩嫩的固然可爱，可一旦说了些什么，只能引得他有种想吻她的冲动。

他凭借自己的体型优势，直接把人压在了沙发上，吻个天昏地暗。

待放开她时，两人都已经气喘吁吁，激动到不行。

本来男性在早晨就容易激动，现在又有美人在怀，只要看着她，他脑中就会想起昨晚她在自己身下情迷意乱的样子，下身的欲望早已抬头，此刻就大咧咧地顶在她大腿上。

他丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，甚至还将下身向前拱了拱，让她不得不对此作出回应：“昨晚不是刚做过，你怎么又……”

“这不是有人说我已经是大叔了么？我只是想证明下，男人就算三十岁了，在某些方面可是完全没有问题的。”

说着，他就开始用实际行动证明自己还是“很行”的了。

她心里气的哇哇大叫，想着：以后千万不能再在这个问题上质疑他了。

2.

两人几乎在房间里腻了一整天，傍晚时一起去他家参加家庭聚餐。

在路上的时候，他提前告诉她：“今天我奶奶也会来的。我爷爷过世后她都一个人住在老宅子。之前就一直说过想见你，所以今天也算是个机会吧。”

“本来以为见家长一次就够了，没想到还有第二轮啊。”

他笑话她：“不是说丑媳妇都要见公婆么，你都见过一回了，有什么怕的。而且我奶奶挺好相处的，对我们小辈都很好，你跟平常一样就行了。”

她刚进门就被迎进去，他妈妈带着她去奶奶跟前：“妈，快看看，源仔女朋友来了。”

老太太看起来精神很不错，拉着她的手仔细看起来，说：“小姑娘真不错，不但长得漂亮，看样子也是正经女孩子，不像娱乐圈那种乱七八糟的人。”

刘妈妈听了老太太的话，见小姑娘似乎有些不乐意，便在一旁帮着说话：“妈妈你话也不能这么说啊。您平时看的那些个娱乐圈八卦都是些为了博人眼球夸大了的东西，可不能以偏概全。”

她听着奶奶的话其实心里不是很舒服，但是刘妈妈的宽慰也让她好受许多。

奶奶也顺着刘妈妈的话继续说：“是是是，小姑娘我第一眼看着就喜欢。你和我们源仔准备什么时候结婚啊？”

她突然被这么问了，一点准备也没有。说实话，她一点也没想过结婚的事，正思考着怎么回应奶奶的话，他正好进了会客厅，也算是帮她解了围。

“你们聊什么呢，这么开心？”他自然地站在她身后，搂着她的肩，语气中带着一丝孩子似的的炫耀，对奶奶说，“奶奶，我女朋友是不是特好看啊？”

奶奶向来对这个孙子宠得不得了，他头一次带女朋友回来，自然是高兴：“好看好看。奶奶呀就等你们什么时候生个重孙子了。要我说，你都已经三十了，尽快成家立业才是要紧的事。我在你爷爷二十三岁的时候就生了你爸爸了。”

他感受到她身体的僵硬，知道她有些尴尬，便没有接话，而是扯开了话题，说：“奶奶，我们不说这个了好不好。张婶已经做好饭了，叫我们开饭呢。”

饭后他们没有回酒店，而是去了他家。

可能是因为明天她又要回北京去工作，分离的情绪让两人都有些控制不住，从进屋起就吻得难舍难分，从门口到卧室，一路都是散落的衣物。

最后他快释放时，她突然想起什么，想要提醒他，却被他顶弄得说不出一句完整的话，一发出声音就是令人脸红心跳的呻吟，除了随他同沉沦之外再也不能做其他任何事情。

他释放后缓缓退出，将她搂在怀里，说：“对不起，我忘了带套了。”

疯狂过后，她的声音充满了疲惫：“以后别再忘了，我可不想怀孕。”

他吻她的发顶，说：“如果怀孕了，和我结婚把孩子生下来就好了。”

没有等到她的回答，他低头看她的脸，发现她已经睡着了，呼吸缓缓的，看来今天真的是累到了。

算了，反正以后有的是机会，再说吧。

他把怀里的人紧了紧，也睡着了。

她耳边是他沉稳的心跳，心中转过了无数个念头，确定他已经睡着后才动了动因为保持一个姿势而有些僵硬的身体，装作无意识地翻了个身，搂着他的腰睡去。

3.

因为事先定的机票，她为了赶飞机一早就起床收拾。等她洗完澡出来时，他已经备好了早饭，吃完饭由他开车送她去机场。

她的行李已经让酒店的工作人员帮忙托运了，所以就只带了一个随身小包。

下车后，他却从后备拎出了一只行李箱。

她诧异：“你这是干什么啊？”

他牵着她的手走进航站楼，说：“这不是显而易见的事么？我也搭和你同一个航班去北京。”

她之前没听他说过会一起去北京，问：“怎么这么突然，你不会是舍不得我才要一起去的吧？”

“我是出差去的。”他为自己辩解，不过这个理由说出来后连自己都觉得有些假，“好吧，我承认，只有一小部分是因为工作，主要还是想多陪陪你。等北京的公司正式运作以后我就能常和你一起了。”

她听着他对未来的计划，心中开心，又有些迷惘：他似乎已经规划好了未来，他的未来里，有她的位子。而自己呢？现在的自己能笃定在今后的人生中定有他的一席之地么？


	20. Chapter 20

1.

他把工作的重心放在了北京后，本来计划的好好的可以时时与她相伴，没想到忙的人变成了她。

电影被正式命名为《莹》，正是她在片中饰演的女主角的名字，足见得在这部电影中她的戏份是多么重要。

以往国师的电影定位很明确，要么就是为了票房拍的商业片，要么就是冲击各大奖项的文艺片，还从没拍过这样一部两者皆备的电影。所以制作方卯足了劲地宣传，在电影上映组织了全国各地的，为的就是电影既能受到好评，又能有高票房。

她身为主演，自然是要跟着剧组一起参加路演的，这段时间就做起了空中飞人各地跑，几乎场场必到，一个多月下来也是瘦了不少。

他和她视频时看得心疼，说了好几次要来探她的班，都被她阻止了，说：“要是你来了我还不得花时间陪你啊，这不是要我更累了么？”

他理论不过她，只有作罢。

这日路演结束后，张导特意留下她来，说是要事要和她说。

“丫头，你有没有想过去国外发展？比如，好莱坞？”

“好莱坞？”她诧异。

“是啊，我认识的在好莱坞的制作人说是有个系列电影项目里的一个华裔女演员一直没确定人选，看了你主演的《莹》，就来联系我，想要你去试试行不行。”人尽皆知张导的上一部电影是和好莱坞合作的大片，想来是那个时候认识的人脉。

“真的么？”她听了后十分惊喜。

要知道，中国女星进军好莱坞的不多，但是基本上都是在那之后得到了更高的成就。如果她真的能试镜上，那未来的演艺道路定能更上一个台阶。

张导说：“不过我也只是个牵线的，给你提供一条路子，你自己也要好好重视才行。如果在角色上遇到什么困难的也可以找我帮忙。”

她连连道谢：“谢谢张导，我一定马上为试镜准备起来。”

张导说：“你也不用太着急，我接到的消息是说试镜预计在三个月后。等这一阵子路演的事儿忙完了你先休息几天。我看你这段时间应该是太累了，人都瘦了不少。毕竟身体才是工作的本钱，工作再重要也不如有一个健康的身体。”

“您说的对。我会注意的。”她乖巧地回答，心中却有想起来一件最近一直被忽视的事情，看来有必要去做个身体检查了。

2.

今天正是她结束了电影路演宣传回北京的日子。

昨晚通话时他说要去机场接她。

“你别来了吧。”她语气犹豫着拒绝他，“最近我跟机的粉丝挺多的，万一被发现了就不好了。而且我要先去公司有点事，到时候直接让保姆车送我回家就好了。”

他语气幽怨：“唉，我们这‘地下情’也够久的了，还这么小心翼翼的。自己女朋友还要避着不能一起出现在公共场合，我都要憋出病来了。”

她不由得想起之前他说过让她生孩子的话。虽然那次她用装睡这招躲了过去，但难免他不会再次提及，到那时，她也不知道该怎样回答了。

此刻隔着电话，那头的人自然不会知道她已经想了这许多，只自顾自地说着：“那我明天直接回我们家，做好饭等你回家。”

“等你回家”这四个字突然触动到了她心底的某一处——他早已把那处当作了是他们的家。

认识他之前，她自己一个人在娱乐圈闯荡。新人时期总是会遇到大众的猜忌、不公正的待遇、莫名其妙的恶意，她的身旁没有其他人，只能自已熬过来。有适合委屈了，只能自己躲起来哭一场，到了外面只能展现光鲜亮丽的一面。一路磨砺，一路打拼，才能有现在的成就。

认识他之后，她才知道，原来有时候，女孩子可以不用那么要强，可以有人疼、有人爱。他为她做了许多。而现在，他已经想要给她一个家了。

说不心动那都是假的，孤单了太久的人都渴望有个家。可以她现在的处境，真的能坦然接受么？

就算困惑着，她也想保存住这一刻的美好：“嗯，好的，晚饭前我肯定到。”

如果不知道将来幸福是否会来到，那至少现在是满心的欢喜。

行李太多，她一个人拿不下，所以是sandy帮她一起扛上了电梯，又送到了家门口。

一开门，她就看见门口玄关处摆着一双男士皮鞋，专属于他的那双拖鞋已经不在，厨房里有声音传来——看来他已经在准备晚餐了。

她放下手中的东西，跑去厨房看他。

他应该是直接从公司过来的，还穿着上班的正装，只不过外套已经被脱下，衬衫的袖子卷起，露出小臂上好看的肌肉线条，身前还围着她的粉色卡通围裙。

见他没有发现自己，她出声提醒：“我回来啦。晚上吃什么啊？”

他被身后她的声音吓了一跳，一转身就看见他的女孩倚着门，笑意盈盈地望着他。

他立马放下手中的东西，解下围裙，还不忘洗了手，拉着人就往客厅走。

她正一头雾水，疑惑着“这人莫不是精神出了问题吧，怎么一句话也不说”的时候，就已被他压在沙发上，劈头盖脸地吻下来。

也许是想她想得狠了，他吻得格外热切，好几次她都要觉得呼吸跟不上了，两只小手穿过他的腋下敲打着他的背，才能让身上的男人松开一小会儿。

他好不容易吻够了，才缓缓起身，表情餍足得像是吃饱喝足的大猫。随即将她拉起来，困在自己怀里，说：“真是想死我了。”

“你这人真是！”她努力平息过快的心跳，却发现他们现在的姿势很微妙，他身下那处正顶在自己身后，还隐约有些膈着她。眼看他神情微笑着又要吻上来，她连忙叫停：“人家从下了飞机到现在都还没吃过东西呢，饿都饿死了，快点吃饭啦好不好。”

“好好好，我们马上吃饭。”他终于放开她，“就暂且放你一马。毕竟只有把你先喂饱了，才能让你喂饱我呀。”

听了他的诨话，她气得想骂娘却又不敢，看着他走进厨房去了，才小声地骂了一句：“臭流氓！”

不出所料，吃完晚饭没多久，臭流氓就以饭后需要运动的理由把她按在床上酱酱酿酿了。

3.

他的生物钟一向很准时，就算睡得比平时迟许多，也在早上六点准时醒来，怀里的她还熟睡。

她的眼下还有些青色的阴影，看来是十分累了。

她本就是连续的工作，又路途奔波昨日才刚刚到家，他也是体谅她，昨晚也是克制着自己只要了一次。

她在睡梦中有些不安稳，下意识地向他身边靠去，为了找个舒服的位置蹭了又蹭。

男人早晨本就易冲动，况且现下喜欢的女人又在身上到处蹭来蹭去，他险些把持不住。为了不扰她睡觉，他扯过一旁的抱枕塞进她怀里让她抱着舒服些，便独自下了床。

他走到客厅，看见她昨天带回的行李还没收拾，两人的衣物也在客厅散落一地。

他一件件地捡起衣服，捡到她的外套时那口袋里却掉出一张纸来。他捡起一看，是一张医院的缴费证明，抬头正是她的名字，时间是前一天的下午，下面的一项项都是医学专业名词也看不懂。看来她昨天下了飞机后并没有去什么公司，而是去了医院。

他想着莫不是她身体不好才去了医院，急得立刻拿了手机搜索起来。

他划拉着手机频幕，仔仔细细看下去，心中却慢慢变得越来越欢喜，要不是顾及着她还在卧室睡着，都要兴奋地叫出声来了。

冷静过后，他又有了一丝担忧：为什么昨天回来后她没有告诉他这件事？

待她睡足了起床时已经是下午了，走出房间，便见他坐在沙发上，腿上放着台笔记本在办公。

她忽的想起昨天去医院检查的单子就被随手揣进了外套的口袋里，忙问他：“我的衣服你放哪儿了？还没洗吧？”她知道他有习惯洗衣服前都要检查一遍口袋有没有东西的。

“没洗，我看着也没怎么脏的，就给你叠好了放在那儿呢。”他知道她的小心思，也没戳破，只是起身去了厨房，“你睡了那么久，肯定饿了吧。这都下午了，你先随便吃点垫垫肚子，等下我们出去吃晚餐。”

“哦，好的。”她看他应该瞧不见自己了，这才去翻外套的口袋，发现单子都还在，松了一口气。

晚饭是在他一个朋友开的私房菜馆吃的，饭后，他开车载着她回家。

她坐着副驾驶座，却发现窗外的风景有些陌生，问：“你开错了吧，这不是回家的路啊。”

“嗯，我们不回家。”他说得十分神秘，“我带你去一个地方。”

她心中疑惑，可看他一副高深莫测的表情，知道也问不出什么，便不再问了。

最后，车子开到了一个看似新建小区的大门，门禁自动识别了他的车牌号后便放行了。

他熟门熟路地在一栋双层别墅前停下，这才解释：“这是我公司参与开发的一个新楼盘小区，还没有对外销售。我当时觉得有盈利的空间，便自己也买了一套。”

她下车后被他牵着手进了屋，说：“原来是参观房子啊，还搞得那么神秘干什么。”

“也不全是吧。”他说：“我带你到处看看。”

她参观完一楼，发现这里的装修风格和自己家里竟是十分地接近。

直到上了二楼，一件件屋子看过去，她心中竟生出一种无法言说的不安，开玩笑似的问他“怎么这么多房间啊？难道你要搞出租么？”

“这才六间房，哪里多了？”将来，两人的主卧，孩子的房间，还有两家父母亲戚什么的都可能会来住，其实六间房他还嫌少呢，“来，从这里上去，屋顶上还有个大露台呢。”

她走在前面，推开了通向屋顶的门，却被眼前的景象惊住了——大露台上被装饰得十分豪华，正中央的空地上是用蜡烛围成的一个爱心形状，中间由发光的小彩灯拼出了两个单词“MARRY ME”。

她愣在那里，不知该怎么思考了。心中的预感成了真，她知道他有想法想要和自己组建家庭，可没料到竟来得这么快，快到自己都还没有时间好好整理自己内心的想法。

她想逃，可双脚却一步也迈不开。

只是这一瞬间的空档，就已经迟了。

他跨步到她身前，在烛光的光亮中单膝跪下，手中是一个打开的戒盒，里面是一颗流光溢彩的钻戒。

他诚恳地望进她的双眸，用他那充满磁性的嗓音说：“嫁给我，好么？”


	21. Chapter 21

1.

她下意识地后退了一步，震惊地用双手捂住了嘴，似乎只有这样才能阻止自己做出什么举动。

他维持着单膝下跪的姿势过了许久，看着她从眼中泛着泪花直到慢慢平静，看着她伸手握住了自己托举着戒盒的手。

他甚至已经做好了准备，随时可以以最帅气的姿势取出戒指戴上她的手指。

她的手指攀上了他的手指，轻轻一用力，就着他的手势合上了戒盒。

“对不起，我不想结婚。”

他送她回家后并没有留下，但神色也依旧如常，就好像刚刚求婚被拒绝的人并不是自己。

叮嘱她关好门窗早点睡觉以后，他便下了楼，钻进车子的驾驶座后没有动作，一直静静坐着。

直到望见她卧室的灯熄灭后，他才调整了下微微僵硬的坐姿，想发动车子却不知道去哪里。

他拿出手机，打开通讯录划拉了半天，拨通了一个电话。

那边倒还反应地挺迅速，不到十秒就接听了：“我靠，lhr你有毛病吧！大半夜的不睡觉来扰我清梦！你个单身汉也要考虑下我是有老婆的人好吧。”

他听着董少爷的骂骂咧咧正戳中自己的痛点，心情更加郁闷，语气便不奈烦起来：“行了，别废话，快出来。半小时后，老地方等你喝酒。”

说完后不等对方回应就挂了电话，驱车离开。

他自然也不会知道，楼上房间内，她关了灯后就一直站在窗前，看到他的车远去了才回到床上躺好。

不论对谁，今夜注定无眠。

2.

孙小花给她打电话约的时候，她正在公司的舞蹈房练功——她从小就学习舞蹈，这段时候因为工作原因耽搁，自己也觉得身体有些懈怠，便想着趁着有空练一练。

她对于这个邀约并不感到意外，他在北京对朋友虽多，但交心的也就那么几个，再加上能和他扯上点关系的就更不多了，想来也是孙小花从董少爷那里听了些什么才会来约自己的吧。

孙小花定的餐厅离她公司不远，她简单冲了个澡，便自己开车赴约去了。

她刚进包厢，就看见大福在趴在孙小花身上哭闹着，一见她进来了，就立刻爬下来，迈着小短腿扑进她怀里。

她抱起小姑娘，笑着问：“大福怎么还哭鼻子了呀？”

大福刚才还哭得抽抽嗒嗒的，一边吸着鼻涕一边说：“我想吃冰激凌，但是妈妈不让我吃。干妈，你给我买冰激凌好不好？”

她被大福的童言童语搞得哭笑不得：“大福你忘了你上次吃冰激凌拉了三天肚子呢，后来你妈妈一个月都没给你吃零食。”

大福听了她的话，努力回忆起来，好像是有这么一回事。

她继续循循善诱：“妈妈是因为怕你拉肚子才不让你吃冰激凌的。偷偷告诉你，干妈知道这里的小蛋糕很好吃的，你去问问妈妈你能不能吃小蛋糕好么？”

大福歪着脑袋想了想，似乎很有道理哦，在得到妈妈的许可后就一个人翻起了菜单上的图片挑起蛋糕来。

孙小花看她把自己的女儿哄的开开心心的，问：“我看你一直挺喜欢小孩子的呀？打算什么时候自己结婚生一个？”

她听了孙小花的问题，觉得话里有话，也没有直接回答，反问道：“姐你怎么这么八卦，还问起这个了？”

“臭丫头，我这不是关心你么？”孙小花慢条斯理地分析道，“前一阵子我听我老公说你家那位刘先生又是买房又是买戒指的，但这几天反倒再也没提过，却经常拉我老公出去喝酒。你给我老实交代，你们是不是发生了什么？”

她拿过桌上孙小花为她点好的果汁喝了一口，说：“他向我求婚了。”在孙小花还没来得及抛出下一个问题前，又立马接了一句，“不过我没答应他。”

“啊？为什么呀？”孙小花愣住了，“你应该是挺喜欢他的吧，为什么不答应。”

“我也不知道，可能是太突然了，以前也根本没想过这个问题，当时自然地就脱口拒绝了。我是不是不应该拒绝他，因为现在想想，似乎未来和他一起生活也不错。”看着杯壁上因为果汁温度差凝结成的水珠，失神了片刻，“不过后来他就没再提起这件事，我也没机会和他说清楚 。”

孙小花此时真是想好好摇晃她一番，让她清醒一点：“你是笨蛋么？他不来找你你就不会去找他了？这样下去你们要耗到什么时候啊？你们相处得挺好的，而且他又先向你求的婚，没理由不答应啊。”

“其实，我最近在忙工作上的事。张老师给我引荐了一个好莱坞的资源，我自己事挺有信心能拿下的。但是如果弄成了，我可能就要去美国几年。我不想在这样的情况下承诺他什么。”

“你呀，就是事业心太重了。”孙小花拿纸巾擦了擦女儿吃了满嘴的奶油，“我刚开始拍戏那会儿也像你这样，想要拍很多的戏，在演艺事业上有多高多高的成就。但现在想想，偶尔接几个喜欢的角色，陪着我们家大福一点点长大，我就很满足了。拥有一个家的感觉真的很好。”

她听了孙小花的话若有所思。

3.

他这几天也过得很不好。

离被她拒绝已经过去了近一个礼拜，他一直忍着再没有主动联系她。

他是真的经过深思熟虑后才进行求婚的，但是遇上说一不二的她，一旦被否定后他反而不知所措，所有的行动都没了章法。

他找董少爷谈过，问他怎么能一毕业就求婚成功，自己都处了这么长时间还是失败了。

彼时董少爷早已喝得晕晕乎乎的，大着舌头嘟哝一阵就直接睡死过去。

待清醒后，他没有勇气去向她问个究竟。

开始时，是她为了揣摩角色而提出的。

他害怕问她为什么拒绝，害怕知道她对于孩子是什么打算，害怕追根究底后才发现自己根本没有得到过她的爱。

所以只能逃避，躲藏，好像这样，再见时他们还会回到原样。

打破他自欺欺人的生活的是一通陌生的电话。

“请问是刘先生么？我是小D，雯姐的新助理，是sandy姐姐让我找您的。那个，我想请问下您现在方不方便去雯姐家里拿一下她的医疗卡。”

他一听到医疗卡，顿时紧张起来：“要医疗卡干什么？是她生病了么？”

“没有没有，不是雯姐，雯姐好好的呢。”小D忙向他解释，“是sandy姐姐要用。她之前借用过雯姐的卡，现在需要一个以前的检查记录。”

他放下心来，问：“你说你是新的助理，现在跟在她身边么？sandy没跟着？”

“嗯，我们在美国，sandy姐姐身体不适合出远门，所以这次是我跟的。雯姐正在拍定妆照，要我帮你叫她听电话么？”

美国？她没有对他说过要去美国。

“不用，不用打扰她。”他说，“你说的拿卡的事我记下了，到时候我会让人送去的。”

挂了电话后，他思索了片刻，拨通了助理的电话：“我现在需要你去帮我查一个事情，越快越好。”

4.

她的回国伴随着无数的营销号通稿，无一不是在祝贺她拿下了一部好莱坞系列大作的主演之一的角色。

其实她去美国之前，制片方在三个备选演员中就更倾向于她。试镜时的出色表现，更是让她直接当场就被导演和制片人指名。

本来只是去试镜的，结果还顺带签好了合同，甚至连定妆照都拍好了。

消息放出后，各路媒体一发酵，再加上粉丝们都像打了鸡血似的，直接就把话题刷上了微博热搜第一。

她下了飞机出关后将手机开机，一条未读消息就跳了出来。

等她回好消息后，小D正好取好了行李在叫她。

她接过自己的行李箱，告诉小D:“你坐公司的车回家去吧，我有人来接。这几天辛苦了，接下去你好好休息几天，下次可能还得是你跟我去呢。”

小D被老板放了假，自然开心，向她说了声“拜拜”后就离开了。

她自己来到停车场，正按照路牌的指示刚刚走到C区，还没看到他的车，那人却先看见了她，从驾驶座下车后径直走向她，接过她手中的拉杆箱交到左手，右手就自然地牵起了她的手向车子走去，问：“坐了那么久飞机累了吧。”

她见他神色如常，也心照不宣，像往常一样和他撒娇撒痴：“是啊，坐得我浑身难受。我看这车挺宽敞的，等下我要在后面睡觉。”

他早就料到她在路上会想睡觉，所以今天特地开了一辆商务车来接她。

他将行李放好后，又帮她放平了后排座位：“路上时间有些长，这样你睡得舒服点。你饿不饿，我们是直接回家还是出去吃点东西再回家？”

“我飞机餐吃过了，不饿。等下到家了你再叫我吧。”她从随身小包里掏出一个眼罩戴上，开始补觉。

一路上他把车开得十分平稳，生怕她被吵醒。

到家后他把她大大小小的包都接过，一点儿也不让她接手，直接扛上了楼。

他总是这样，在她不经意间就能替她考虑到可能会遇到的情况并且安排妥当，帮她拿行李，在她没有告知他的情况下来接机，为了她路上片刻的舒适换了车，甚至在那么久之后再见时也没有再提起任何关于结婚的话题。

因为家里有段时间没住人了，连开水也没有。他帮她放好行李后便拿了水壶去厨房烧水。

她看着他的背影，下定决心是时候把话都说明白了，叫他：“那个，我有些话想跟你说。”

他听她的语气十分正式，早就料到会有这么一天，它终于还是来了。

他拉着她在沙发上坐下：说：“正好我也有话想跟你说。不过还是你先说吧，我听着。”

他如此坦然的态度，她反而不知道怎么开口了，思索了片刻，问：“你知道我这次去美国干什么吧？”

“嗯，去参加好莱坞的试镜，娱乐新闻我都看到了。”

“然后，这个角色我拿到了。”

“这是好事啊。”

“之后拍摄起来我会很忙的，可能就要长期呆在美国了。”

“大概要拍多久？”

“现在还不清楚，可能要个三五年吧。”

“要三五年啊，你也不能经常请假什么的。”他做出头疼的样子，但脸上随即又被笑容取代，“看来只有我辛苦点，两地跑了。”

“不是这样的。”她懊恼自己不知不觉就被他的话牵着走了，想了想，说，“你之前求婚，但是就我目前的工作状况来看是绝对不可能答应你的。而且如果我去了美国后，我们就是异地，不，异国恋了。到那时，我没有信心还能维持现在这样的关系。而且，你求婚也是因为……”

“可以先听我说完么？”他不等她说完，就出声打断，“我想，sandy应该告诉了你我弄错报告的事情了吧。”

“嗯。”她点点头。

“那你觉得我为什么会突然向你求婚呢？”

“难道不是因为你以为我怀孕了么。”

她在做体检时正好sandy身体也不舒服，但医疗卡没带在身边，就借用了她的卡，没想到检查出来已经怀孕六周了。那之后sandy便回公司办公室上班去了，助理的工作也由他人接手。

后来，他在帮忙把医疗卡交给sandy时也问清了，原来他之前看到的体检报告，其实是sandy的。

sandy也是聪明人，知道他错认了检查单后就打电话把这件事告诉她。

她回忆了一下日期之后，就察觉到了，他一定是以为自己怀孕了，为了负起责任才求婚的。

“如果我说不是呢？”他说，“我现在这么跟你说你可能不会信。我在装修那幢房子的时候，不自觉地就会想你会喜欢什么样的，结果到了最后弄成了和你这里很像的风格。其实，婚戒我也在好几个月前就买好了，只是一直没有想好以什么样的方式向你求婚。我承认，我误以为那是你的报告，以为你怀了我的孩子，所以想要对你负责，这是我求婚的一部分原因。但是，最主要的原因是我想要和你一起走下去。”

他再次掏出那个小小的首饰盒，说：“这次，不是因为责任，是因为我想要和你共度一生，嫁给我，好么。”

不得不说，他的话很有感染力，她再次看着那枚闪闪发光的钻戒，似乎都能想象出今后的美好生活。

但是，她嘴里吐出的话语却注定会再一次伤了他的心。

“对不起，我不结婚。”

他愣住了一会儿，随即尴尬地笑笑：“连续两次求婚都被拒绝了，苦情偶像剧的男主也没有我惨吧。”

她见他故作轻松的样子，心里酸酸的，强忍着情绪说着：“对不起。”

“那这次我可以问问为什么了么？”

“我就要去美国了。”

“这不是问题，我可以一有空就去美国找你。”他知道他的姑娘很聪明，也很理性，总是会考虑到方方面面，接着问她，“说说你其他的想法。”

她低头沉默了好久。

他看着她的头发柔柔得垂下，就像她此刻给人的感觉，柔弱，但不脆弱，那是一种骨子里的坚韧，却愿意把柔弱的一面在爱的人面前展示的坚韧。

他平复下了想要哄她的想法，就这样静静地等待着。

她终于开口了：“以前上大学的时候，我们寝室的人总爱展望未来，天天想着以后要当大明星什么的。等毕业了真正进入到演艺圈，才发现现实并没有我们想象的那么美好，有时候根本就没有演出的机会，只能不停地跑龙套，不停的在各种片子里演男N号、女N号。这样的生活日复一日，年复一年，有些人坚持不下去了，就会放弃。我的同学中现在还在做演员的人只有一半不到了。我小时候学舞蹈想长大了当舞蹈家，后来误打误撞拍了电影出名了，张导建议我去学表演，这才有了作为演员的我。很多已经转行的同学都说羡慕我这一路走得顺利，其实我也有低谷过。每在快要坚持不下去的时候，我会问自己，我是为了什么走到这一步的，我将来想要的是什么，明明可以继续跳舞，干嘛要在一个新领域从头开始。后来我想明白了，比起舞蹈，我更喜欢表演，我想要尝试各种不同的角色。现在，我正是在事业的巅峰期，我有更多的机会去演，我能随心所欲地做我喜欢的事。我想要心无旁骛地继续演艺事业。我不想受到别的事情的打扰，更没有想过要放弃事业。”

“可是和我结婚跟你的事业并不矛盾啊。就算结婚了，你仍旧可以做你喜欢的事，可以继续拍戏，我不会阻止你。”

“可是会不一样。如果结婚了，我要学着怎样做一个妻子，怎样和你的家人相处，以后还要学着怎么做一个母亲。我现在完全没有余力去做这些事。”

“这些你也不用烦恼。我们之间可以维持和之前一样的状态不用改变；我家人生活在香港，不会对我们的生活有影响；至于孩子，我不着急，可以等到你觉得ok的时候再要孩子。”

“但是未来是虚无缥缈的，我不确定到底会怎样。现在的我不能给你承诺，对不起。”

他再要开口时，厨房里的水烧开了发出尖锐的气鸣声。

他起身去拔掉插头，再回来时见她倔强地强忍着情绪，连身体都在微微地颤抖，到底还是不忍心：“你真的想好了么？”

“嗯，我想好了。”她看向他的眼中弥漫着雾气，但泪水始终不曾掉下，“我们分开吧。”

他心疼地不得了，在她面前跪下，轻轻地揽过她的头靠在自己肩上。那一瞬间，透过薄薄的衣服，他感到肩头湿漉漉一片。

“好，我答应你。只要你别哭，我什么都答应你。”


	22. Chapter 22

1.

从那天起，他再也没能联系上她。

原来的手机号怎么拨打也没人接听，应该是已经被弃用了，但为了留下这个号码，他一直没忘记过缴话费。

他现在只能通过网络了解她的近况，什么时候在拍戏，什么时候接受采访，什么时候参加颁奖典礼，什么时候放假了在旅游——她自己一直称呼这为流浪。

他甚至无意之中加入了一个她的粉丝后援会，并在几次为应援活动出资后渐渐在粉圈有了名气——有个男粉大大出手大方，却为人低调。后援会有时会有她参加的活动等门票，要送他也会被拒绝。他说，应该把机会让给更想见她的人。

他就维持着这样远远注视着她的模式生活着，不干预，不打扰，一转眼就过去了三年。

三年的时间很长，可以改变很多，比如她在好莱坞从刚起步时的默默无闻到了现在的炙手可热；比如他正式接手了公司，将公司的总部迁到了北京，他更多的时间花在了工作上。

 

这天他早早地结束了工作，交代了特助接下去他休假时的安排。

行李是早就收拾好了放在车上的，离开公司他直接让司机送他去机场。

路上他不出意外地接到了母亲的电话。

“源仔，在干嘛呢？”

他听出了母亲话中的欲言又止，说：“妈，我现在在去机场的路上。”

“我想想也是，”母亲沉默了一会儿，说：“那这次去打算和她见一面么？你们俩总是这么拖下去也不行啊，不如干脆找个机会说清楚？”

“我还没想过要不要见她，也不知道她愿不愿意见我。妈我快到机场了，回头再给您打电话。”他不想和母亲再继续这个话题，寻了个理由挂了电话。

 

见母亲放下电话，刘沐就在一旁发问：“妈，源仔怎么说？”

刘母无奈地叹了口气：“他在去机场的路上，但是也没说要不要去见张小姐。”

“这几年张小姐出席的活动他也去过好几次了，但每次问他都说是去看看又不和人家见面，也不知道他是怎么想的。”刘沐说，“这次就是张小姐参演的那部电影提前在美国上映，他才会又飞去美国的吧。”

刘母说：“自从他和张小姐分手以后也没再……你说当初他们那么好，怎么最后就成了这样？”

“哎呀，行了，妈。”刘母宽慰母亲，“我看源仔应该是有他自己的想法的，您就别操心了。”

 

2.

系列电影以一年一部到频率，出到了第三部，随着剧情的发展已经到了一个高潮部分。

她的工作档期早就因为电影宣传排的满满的了，今天是电影首映礼。

她身着礼服出席红毯活动，之后便是所有主创人员、媒体影评人和受邀人员一起观看电影首映。

两个多小时后，伴随着电影结束字幕的出现，全场掌声雷动，她忐忑的心才放下，这部电影一定是成功的。

在掌声中，导演带着一众主场人员登台接受采访。

她跟着上了台，微笑着看着别的演员与台下的互动，也会在现场cue到她的时候配合着。

观众席漆黑一片，再加上台上的打光有些刺眼，以至于她根本看不清台下观众的脸，只能凭借模糊的身影辨别正在提问的人。

“Next question is for Miss Zhang. One of your Chinese fans came here to support you,and he want to ask this question in Chinese. ”

她一听特别高兴，连忙用中文说：“谢谢这位粉丝大老远的从中国飞过……”可说到一半时却卡住了。她看向工作人员递话筒的方向，一个挺拔的身影站了起来。

几年前，那还是她在梦中见过无数次的身影，只不过最近没有出现得那么频繁了，但这熟悉的样子……

她心里仍抱着一丝疑惑：他怎么会突然出现在这里？也许只是一个身形相似的人呢？

一切的疑虑都在他开口的一瞬间化为乌有。

“我想知道你什么时候回家。”

他的语气听起来如此轻松，就好像问你晚餐想要吃什么那样随意，又像她只是出了个远门，他们之间没有这三年的空白，而他一直在静静等待她的归期。

在场的能听懂中文的几乎没有几个，见她听了问题后沉默不语，大家时间长了也感到有点不对劲，台下已经有人开始窃窃私语。

幸好主持人反应快，没有让诡异的气氛扩散，打趣着问她：“What did he asked? I’m afraid that you need to translate it for us. Otherwise we’ll know nothing. ”

她回过神来，努力使跳动的心平复下来，接过主持人的话说：“He asked when I will l I go home with this movie. It seems that my fans in China can’t wait to see it. ”

导演自然是不会放过这一大好的宣传时机，紧接着介绍起了电影接下去在各国的上映计划和宣传活动。

接下去的时间她一直有些心不在焉，幸好之后并没有很多需要她回答的问题，她也就有时间默默整理好自己的失态，继续坚持着把活动做完。

 

3.

身为主要演员，剧组的庆功宴她是绝对不能缺席的。

庆功宴结束时已经接近凌晨，她喝了酒，不能开车，本想打电话叫助理来接，可是制片人Mike的儿子Eric一定坚持要送她回家。

在工作期间，Eric也经常来剧组，已经不止一次向她示好，可她实在不愿意接受。

她本想拒绝Eric的接送，可Mike也在一旁帮腔：“You’re drunk. Just let Eric take you home.”

无奈之下，她只有答应了。

Eric高兴地不得了，殷勤地为她开门，在路上也不断地想找话题与她聊天。

“I’m sorry, Eric.”她受不了Eric的聒噪，开口说，“I’m very tired now. Can you give me a break?”

Eric顿时觉得没面子极了，见她已经转头靠在座位上，闭上眼睛开始休息，一点也没有要再开口说一句话的样子，也只得怏怏安静了。

 

等到达她的住处时已经接近凌晨两点。

其实一路上她只是闭着眼，头脑一直维持着清醒，她可还没有天真到会在一个陌生男性面前安然入睡。

车一停下，她就装作一副恰巧醒来的样子，一边说着“thank you”，一边解开安全带开门下车，动作一气呵成，没有一丝拖泥带水。

“Wen, wait!”Eric连忙也下了车，叫住她，“Can you get me a cup of coffee?”

“Thank you for taking me home. But it’s too late. Next time, ok?”

Eric送她回家，本来就是想借此机会接近她，没想到被拒绝得如此彻底，不禁觉得自己的自尊心受到了极大伤害，他也不顾男士应有的风度，直接拉住了她的手臂，凭借自己男性的力量强行抱住她：“Wen, you know that I like you. Be my girl!”

她被突如其来的袭击震惊到大脑一片空白，等反应过来之后就想要挣脱，可无奈男女力量实在相差悬殊，她怎么也挣脱不开。想要张口呼救，可却害怕到发不出声音。

就在此时，他们后方传来“滴滴”两下汽车的鸣笛声。

Eric被惊到了，没想到深夜了，竟然还有人在，放松了力量。

她看准时机，使出浑身上下仅剩的一点力气用了推了Eric一把，终于挣脱了他的钳制，用最快的速度跑回家。

她连拿钥匙开门时的手都是抖的，好几次都没能把钥匙插进锁眼，一直担心Eric反应过来会追上来。

直到她进门后，给门上了三道保险后才从刚刚的恐惧中回过神来。

她背靠着门，满满滑坐到地上，抱住自己的膝盖，将脸埋进臂弯中，才敢默默地哭起来。

 

Eric没想到会被打断，看着她跑远后，气不打一处来，大骂一句“holy shit”，直接走到几米外刚刚鸣笛的那辆车前，敲着驾驶室的玻璃。

车窗缓缓降下，露出了一张东方男性的脸。

“Who the f*ck are you? Why did you bother us?”

那男人对他轻蔑地一笑:“You don’t need to know who I am. You just need to know you’re in my way, and you should get out.”


End file.
